Time is a River, the Flow Never Changing
by nomadff16
Summary: A woman finds herself far from home, with no choice but to adapt and geek out as much as possible. Kate was just an ordinary girl who was blasted into the middle of war and trade disputes. Follow her through as she waits for her moment to try and save the galaxy far, far away. Rating is for precaution, and because it's an easier limit.
1. chapter 1

**I** **don't claim to own anything related to the galaxy far far away, and I would rather not anyways. (Same goes for Walmart.) Yes I'm doing the opening scrawl and you can't stop me.**

STAR WARS

THE CLONE WARS

 _Deception has been uncovered within the Republic. Obi-Wan Kenobi has disappeared after tracking the elusive bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to the rocky planet of Geonosis. As the Jedi Knight nears the discovery of a sinister plot, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala follow his transmission signal, only to discover a battle droid factory. Across the stars in another space-time, the life of a young woman will be changed beyond comprehension..._

"Ho...ly...shit." I congratulated, patting my fellow employee on the shoulder. She had been spending the entire day arranging the packs of soda to look like R2-D2; and I mean the whole droid. The astromech reached the ceiling and was truly a spectacle. "My nerd heart is screaming, Darce! I'd never be able to go that high, let alone build something like that."

She had spent all day and well into the night to finish the statue in honor of the cutest droid ever. I readjusted my blue vest and pulling up my cargo shorts. See, I never wore any of the really girly clothes; unlike Darcy who was never seen without a skirt or dress. My brown wavy hair was put up into a messy bun, as it could get into trouble when I wasn't looking.

"Same, though you could have helped a little. How much extra do you think I'll get in my Christmas bonus?" Of course she thinks of the money first. Then again, she did have an apartment to rent and food to buy. See, we worked at our local Walmart; restocking the shelves and making images with the products. It was close to Christmas, and that meant close to the new Star Wars movie.

"Nope, no way. You know how I feel about heights. Wait, what happened to the box on the leg?" I asked, pointing to the empty hole. The box above was beginning to bend, and then it toppled. So many boxes collapsed around me, until one hit me on the head, and another in the chest. I gasped for air, feeling my broken ribs scrape together. If it wasn't heights, of course it had to be tight spaces. I couldn't deal with claustrophobic, cramped areas unless I was focussed. "Darce! Get me out of here, you know I'm claustrophobic!"

"Kate! I'll get some help." And like that Darcy was gone, leaving me to suffocate. I almost laughed at the stupid way I was hurt. I could almost see the headline now: Woman Killed by Packs of Soda. The panicked footsteps drifted away, and my world became black.

\--Clone Wars--

I woke up shivering, quickly curling up to preserve heat. "W-W-W-What t-the hell?" I chattered out, sound returning to my senses. The clanking of gears and buzzing of welding filled my ears, as well as the smell of oil and metal. I opened my blurry eyes and peered at my surroundings. I was in a large factory that seemed to be making something in assembly, though I couldn't quite tell what. A loud boom jolted me and made my head clear enough. I eventually felt the eyes of someone behind me, and turned to see who it was. A young adult wearing a long brown cloak was staring at me in confusion, holding what looked like a broken metal handle.

"Who are you exactly?" He asked me, looking me over.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted, shakily standing up. If I was really thinking I would have instantly recognized him. Any conversation we were about to start was cut off by a man in Mandalorian armor and several droidekas dropping down from a higher platform.

"Don't move Jedi." He said, pointing a pistol at the man. "You either." He faltered, not expecting a third intruder.

"Oh my God, is that Jango Fett?" I backpedaled away, earning a warning shot by my leg.

"What did I just say?" He asked me with a 'no bullshit' tone. I raised my hands in surrender, not wanting to be killed as soon as I arrived. Two Geonosians grabbed my arms and dragged me away into the depths of their hive. I didn't attempt to fight them, too busy marveling at my dream come true. We were eventually thrown into cells, the entrance walled off by ray shields.

"Well this is just fantastic." I muttered to myself, resting my aching head against the sandstone wall. There was a single chunk of wall taken out at the end of the hall to act as a window, though I could only see the orange cloudy sky.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Came the gruff voice of Jango. I looked over to see him sitting at a small table for guards.

"I wish. Trust me, this universe is way better than mine."

"You're not a Jedi, and you don't look like a senator, so who are you? Why were you with that Jedi?"

"Listen here, Jango. I don't know how I got here. I was on my home planet far from here, then I woke up on the floor of the factory." He chuckled at that, clearly not believing me.

"Well, doesn't matter whether you teleported across the universe or not. We can't have you telling anyone about what we're doing. Have fun in the arena." He stood from his seat and walked out of sight.

"Oh, don't worry. I will." I said to myself, taking a nap to clear my head.

 **Okay, so I know this was a really short way to start it off. Trust me, though, the next chapter will be much longer. All of the arena and Count Dooku.**


	2. chapter 2

_Lights swirled all around me in red and white. My skin was cold, though I could hardly feel it. I could hear voices, though I couldn't tell what they were saying. Everything rattled, and I felt the vertigo of being raised. Two thuds jarred my brain, worsening the growing headache._

"Rise and shine, teleporter. Time for the fight of your life." Jango said calmly, roughly grabbing my arm and dragging me through the passageways. I soon met up with the rescue party, being loaded in a small hovering carriage.

"Acklay, Reek and Nexu." I said out of the blue.

"What?" Padmé turned her head towards me.

"Those are the three beasts in the arena. I'm not sure if there will be a fourth, though." The two seemed to just accept or ignore it, going on with their conversation. After a few minutes of waiting, the gate opened and the cart began to move forward.

I could practically hear the music playing as we rode to a row of sandstone pillars, Obi-Wan shaking his head in disappointment at Anakin. When the desert heat hit me, I was glad to be wearing tan cargo shorts and a white tee shirt. The three of us were unloaded and chained to the pillars before Poggle the Lesser made his speech, making the gates open and four creatures break out. I was feeling relatively calm as the nexu grabbed and ate the herder when they poked it. The reek pawed at the ground like a bull ready to charge, and the Acklay came screeching forward. The fourth creature I didn't recognize, though it looked something like a hairy rancor.

"And who might this be?" Obi-Wan called to Anakin, looking at me.

"Not sure," He answered honestly, "she kind of just warped into existence in front of me."

"Who are you?" he asked me in a quiet voice.

"I'm Kate." I told him, still eyeing the beasts.

"Do you know how to fight?" He asked me.

"Yes Obi-Wan, I know how to fight these things. If we get weapons I can use it." I said, giving him an exasperated look. He was clearly confused, and I could only laugh at his ignorance.

"You know his name?" Anakin asked from behind me.

"I know yours and Padmé's too, Anakin." I called over my shoulder. I looked over to Padmé, who was beginning to climb her pillar. I started to do the same, getting a bit nervous at the approaching creature.

When I reached the top I realized I was stuck. If I went back down I faced getting crushed or mawled, but if I stayed up my pillar would probably get knocked over, and I would be killed. As the thing got within smelling distance, I looked to the three others, who were already taking care of their beasts. I managed to notice the giant hand swinging in my direction right before it hit me, going prone. It let out an earsplitting roar, and took another swipe, this time grazing the pillar. The top segment broke away, spinning slightly before settling just off center. One more hit and I'd be falling, and I wouldn't survive that. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do to stop it. the brute brought it's hand down to smash me, and all I could do was raise my hands in desperation.

The Geonosians went wild all of a sudden, their crickety cheers echoing throughout the colosseum. I opened my eyes to realize that I wasn't dead, and Padmé was staring. I looked up to where the beast's claws were bearing down, and found them suspended above me. It was shaking as if it were trying to bring it down, but was blocked.

"Oh no way." I broke into the biggest smile I've ever had. My hand moved to the left, and it went with it until it was out of range. I brought my hands down, throwing it's arm down and around, making the thing turn with it. A sudden idea came to mind, and I found no alternative. "Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea," I took the two steps to the edge in a run, and jumped with all I had. "Bad idea!" I landed and grabbed some fur, staying in just the right spot to be out of reach.

"What in the blazes are you doing?" Obi-Wan called up to me.

"I don't know, I'm improvising!" It spun around wildly, trying to throw me off like a rider on a bull.

"Get down from there before you ge-" He was cut off as the Acklay stabbed it's claw into the ground next to him. Anakin and Padmé were riding the reek, heading our way.

"Obi-Wan!" I grabbed his attention. "Get on the back with me."

"What would be the point in that?" He dove away as the crustacean took another jab at him.

"Just do it!" He grunted, then broke into a sprint towards my beast. He nearly lost his grip when he grabbed the fur next to me.

"What now?"

"Now, hopefully, the Acklay takes the bait." My hand slipped, dropping me down a bit further. As I'd predicted, the Acklay followed Obi-Wan and was preparing to strike.

"Oh, not good." Obi-Wan commented as the claw came towards him.

"Drop now!" I let go, Obi-Wan doing the same just before he was stabbed. My plan worked flawlessly, sighing in relief as the claw cut through my creature's skin like butter. I almost face planted when I hit the sand, rolling a few feet away as the brute went down. A screeching roar broke me from my trance, realizing that I was laying right under the Acklay.

"Shit." I groaned, rolling as a claw came down. The stadium erupted in buzzing and shouts of panic, blades of blue and green standing out amongst the fleeing insects. A wide grin split my face, even more so when they all jumped down into the arena. Two Jedi threw lightsabers to Anakin and Obi-Wan, the latter running back to me and engaging the Acklay. I dove out from underneath and came up to see a droid army before me.

"Obi-Wan!" I called, not taking my eyes off of the robots. "Please tell me you have another lightsaber handy!" I suddenly had the urge to duck, and hit the deck as a humming sound flew over my head. A blue blade imbedded itself in a droid, flying back out and to Obi-Wan. I scrambled to the fallen droid and grasped the blaster, firing it to understand how it worked. I backed away to where the Jedi were, holding ground with Anakin and Padmé.

"Glad you could join us." Padmé greeted, blasting a couple droids. The recognizable blaster fire of Jango Fett could be heard in the VIP box above, soon followed by Master Coleman Trebor falling into the sand below. I raced over to check his pulse, finding none as I expected.

"Well, he doesn't need it anymore." I muttered to myself, picking up his fallen lightsaber. I kept a tiny smirk on my face as I stood and ran back into battle, slicing and blasting droids as I went.

"Where did you get that?" Obi-Wan shouted over the blaster fire.

"Master Trebor is dead." I answered, blocking a laser blast.

"Blast!" He cursed. I took off again, keeping a steady pace around the ring. It was then that I realized the group was being closed in, a squadron of battle droids aiming at me and escorting me into the pen.

"Master Windu! You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared." Announced Count Dooku from the VIP box.

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Count!" Mace Windu called back.

"Then, I am sorry, old friend. You'll have to be destroyed." he said, signalling the droids take aim.

"look!" Padmé called, gazing up. I already knew what was descending over us, but I couldn't help a glance up at the Republic gunships. Squads of clones came out and gave covering fire, rounding up the remaining Jedi and taking them out. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padmé and I boarded a ship, my fear of heights having somehow disappeared. As we cleared the colosseum, I could see the battle raging across the horizon. Clones, Jedi, and vehicles all landed to face the Trade Federation droids, the keepers of peace leading them.

"Hold on!" Obi-Wan ordered as our ships met heavy fire. Several docked ships towered in the desert, more fire coming from them.

"Aim right above the fuel cells." Anakin commanded. Two missiles launched and struck their target, collapsing them onto the droid forces.

"Good call, my young padawan." Obi-Wan praised him. A ship was hit to the front of our ranks, exploding and falling to the ground. Some of them peeled off and landed while others continued.

"Attack those Federation starships, quickly!" Obi-Wan said as they raised into the air. After being brought down, a giant dust cloud formed around, blinding us to the battle other than blaster fire. As we cleared the dust, a speeder and two escort crafts became visible.

"Look over there!" Obi-Wan pointed to it.

"It's Dooku, shoot him down!" Anakin ordered.

"We're out of rockets, sir." The pilot replied calmly.

"Follow him!" Anakin retorted.

"We're gonna need some help!" Padmé argued.

"There isn't time! Anakin and I can handle this!" The two escort peeled off, coming behind us and firing. The pilot took evasive action, hitting a sand dune and causing the ship to lurch to the right. Padmé cried out as she and a clone we're thrown out.

' _Oh boy here we go_.' I thought as Padmé hit the sand.

"Padmé! Put the ship down! Down!" Anakin ordered.

"Do not stop, continue following." I said to the pilot, he just nodded.

"Anakin, don't let your personal feelings get in the way!" Obi-Wan berated, turning to the pilot. "Follow that speeder!"

"Lower the ship!"

"I can't take Dooku alone! I need you! If we catch him we end this war right now! We have a job to do!"

"Would you stop? The mission comes first, personal vendettas come second!" I joined in.

"I don't care, put the ship down!" Anakin yelled.

"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"I can't leave her!"

"She's fine, now would you shut up already?" I asked him. Anakin's head snapped to me.

"You have no say in what happens here. Right now, you're only a liability." He growled.

"And what was Padmé? Your job was to keep her safe, away from any sort of battle!" I retorted. Anakin just glared and turned away, obviously I had struck a nerve.

"Come to your senses! What do you think Padmé would do were she in your position?" Anakin stopped and sighed in defeat.

"She would do her duty." We continued on the trail before getting to a hangar carved into a cliff side. Anakin and Obi-Wan got off and turned to me.

"Stay with the troopers, they'll protect you." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Nope!" I remembered what happened once they got off in the film, and jumped off in a panic. I turned and watched as the gunship was shot out of the air. "I think I'll stay with you guys." I sighed.

Anakin grunted in disapproval, and Obi-Wan heaved a deep sigh before running across the landing pad. Count Dooku turned to us once we were inside, and Obi-Wan started to plan. Though I knew all about him, and knew how it all happened, I felt fear in the presence of the Sith lord. Yes he was old, but he was a master in the art of dueling.

"We move in together, you slowly on the-" He tried.

"I'm taking him now!" Anakin yelled, charging the man. he simply raised his hand and shot lightning out of his fingers, Anakin flying backwards into a wall.

"Do you have a plan B?" I asked him.

"Working on it." He said quietly. I began to make my way left, slowly getting to his side.

"Master Kenobi, isn't it? I have spent the last ten years learning to use the power of the Dark Side. It gives me infinitely greater power. Stand down and I can assure you that no harm will come to you." He reasoned.

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan muttered. Dooku looked at him for a moment longer before turning to me.

"And what of you, young lady? I do not recognize you, and I can feel the fear radiating off of your mind. You easily stand no chance against me." He told me, trying to deter me. I had to keep a cool head, because I could actually _die_ in the scenario.

"I can handle myself. I know your fighting style, Tyranus." I taunted him with his real name, igniting the green blade and getting into the formal stance.

"By all means, do demonstrate." He challenged. Obi-Wan and I ran at him together and attacked him from two sides, using his old age against him. He quickly tired of twirling and used the force to blow Obi-Wan backwards.

I fought him one on one, desperately trying to block his attack, but his experience soon got the better of me. he parried my cut and twirled my saber, cutting it in two. I tried to throw a punch, but he grabbed my arm and cut it off at the shoulder. I screamed in pain, and as a final blow he kicked me and sliced off my right leg. While I was still falling he launched me backwards with the force, crashing into Obi-Wan. When my head made contact with the ground, everything went black, and I lost all thought.

"Kate!" Obi-Wan called to me somewhere far away.

"Anakin!" Came the worried voice of Padmé. Everything was blurry and echoed, as if it were down a tunnel.

"Oh, Force." Obi-Wan cursed, his face coming into view over me. "We need a medic here, now!" He shouted to someone to my right.

 **I told you I'd deliver on that bigger chapter. In case you were wondering, the creature I was fighting was a Graul. According to the ever-trustful Wookiepedia, it's about the size of a rancor and it has fur.**


	3. chapter 3

I awoke on a comfortable bed in a grey metal room. It seemed to be a bunk of some kind, and I was still wearing my now torn and burnt shorts and tee. I rubbed my head and got up, or attempted to. As I got to my feet, I collapsed onto the cold metal floor. Burning pain shot through my leg, making me reach down to clutch it. My hand passed by and hit my other leg, only my right hand had moved.

The events before I woke up flooded back to me in a wave, including the fact that I was missing an arm and a leg. The door opened and Obi-Wan stepped in worriedly. He gave me an apologetic look when I gave an awkward wave with my right hand. He made to pick me up, but I refused. I wasn't ready to be moved yet.

"I feel terrible for the injuries you've suffered, but I can assure you that your cybernetics will be complementary." He told me, sitting in the chair by the bed. I laughed slightly, and gave him a face.

"Ask the question, Obi-Wan. Even when I don't feel your thoughts I know what you want." I told him. He gave me an uncomfortable look, then spoke.

"Why are you here?" He asked me, leaving me to scoff at him.

"It's not like I chose, I thought Anakin told you I came out of nowhere. Look, I was at my job when some heavy stuff collapsed on me. I couldn't breathe and passed out, and when I woke up I was in the factory with Anakin." I explained.

"How do you know about us and Senator Amidala?" Was his next question.

"I know things." I told him honestly.

"Do you know what the future holds?" He asked.

"No." I told him.

' _What are you doing? You can change_ _history_!' I berated myself.

"Alright. Please, follow me and allow me to give you the tour." He said, standing and opening the door. I made to stand but fell again, hitting my head against the wall. It was immediately followed by a cringe from Obi-Wan when he realized his big mistake. A frustrated tear escaped from my eye as I rubbed my head, feeling embarrassed by my handicap.

"Would you like some assistance, Kate?" He asked, trying to fix his screw up. I nodded and allowed him to help me up and wrap my arm around his neck. We exited my room and began down a long grey hallway. There were troopers and officers walking either direction, going about their business.

"We're on a Republic Star Destroyer, aren't we?" I asked. He just sighed, deciding not to question it.

"Yes." He replied bluntly. We eventually stopped in front of an elevator, and activated the button to ascend. I was almost expecting smooth jazz to start playing as we rose up for about a minute. When it stopped and opened the first thing I saw was the swirling black and blue void outside of the viewport.

"Hyperspace is beautiful." I commented as he walked me to the front of the deck and gazed out.

"It is indeed. We will arrive at Coruscant in about five minutes." He informed, starting to leave.

"What's going to happen to me once we land?" I asked him. He halted and turned to face me with a troubled look.

"I am unsure. Master Yoda has requested to meet with you in the main Council chamber. Anakin and I shall escort you." He told me, turning back and beginning to talk with the commander. I spent the rest of the trip gazing into the swirling blue and black void, dwelling on thoughts of home.

-Clone Wars-

It was half beautiful and half disgusting when I looked at the city planet. So much pollution and poverty in a planet was sickening to me. I couldn't dwell on those thoughts, though. I had an audience with very important people once we landed. When we were close enough Obi-Wan directed me to a drop ship with Anakin piloting.

"We're dropping her off at the nearest spaceport, right?" Anakin asked, detaching the ship and sending it towards the surface with his one arm.

"You're willing to leave a cripple at a spaceports? No can do, Skyguy. Yoda wants to meet me." I told him with a hurt expression, propping my feet... foot up and relaxing.

"Are you serious?" He asked, turning to Obi-wan.

"She has more than proven herself as a fighter, she could very well have a connection to the Force. Master Yoda would like to test her for possible sensitivity." He explained.

"So she knows how to use a lightsaber, that doesn't mean she is a Force user." Anakin argued.

"Question to the two space samurai, can Jedi know things they shouldn't?" I asked them.

"Such as?" Obi-wan asked.

"Anakin was a slave until your master freed him through a podrace, then he died to the hands of Darth Maul on Naboo. Most likely, unless I'm not sensitive, Chancellor Palpatine is waiting with an entourage when we arrive." I rambled. Anger was radiating from Anakin, worry from Obi-Wan. We landed at the station and exited into a mass of politicians, Palpatine at the head of it.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, I am here to congratulate you on your successful battle against the recently named separatists, and would like you to discuss future endeavors in the war effort." He requested. I almost liked him for a second before remembering who he was. I had to wipe away the glare I was giving when he turned to me in Obi-Wan's arms.

"Thank you for your assistance in the fight on Geonosis. As a token of my appreciation for your service, I have reserved a spot directly at the front of the list for cybernetics, and have given them my personal design. I believe you will find them quite elegant. Would you like to accompany me to it?" He offered.

"I'm sorry, chancellor, but Master Yoda has requested her presence upon her arrival. We really must be going." Obi-Wan cut in. The chancellor sighed defeatedly.

"Very well, perhaps afterwards, my lady?" He asked.

"It would be an honor." I agreed, unable to lose the glare completely. We three boarded a shuttle to the Jedi Temple; a long, scenic route. It was almost like the city wanted me to see it all and become entranced. After an unbearable half hour of flying, we reached the glorious building. I was frozen, amazed by the architecture before I remembered why I was there. We three climbed the stairs leading upwards for what felt like forever before we actually entered the council room. All eyes turned to me when the door opened, and Master Windu was the first to speak.

"Step forward." He ordered bluntly. Obi-Wan carried me forward to the center of the room.

"Could you please tell the council how you arrived on Geonosis? Padawan Skywalker informs me you appeared out of thin air. Unconscious, as well." He explained.

"I was on my home planet when a statue collapsed over me. I was crushed and couldn't breathe, then drifted off soon after. When I woke up I was in the factory with the student." I told them.

"Master Kenobi has also informed me that you have knowledge of the galaxy, and you seem to have experience with blades." He continued.

"Yes, I know how to use a lightsaber as well as a blaster. I trained myself over years." I told them. "As for the-" I started, but my left ear twitched; almost like a pull. I looked out through the window to the city skyline, my eyes resting on the Senate building in the distance.

"Ma'am, we need you to focus." Master Windu said. I shook my head and turned back to them, continuing with my speech.

"As for the knowledge of the galaxy, I know events that take place generations from now."

"Very dangerous, this is. To change fate, a hopeful prospect it is. But it could lead to a future worse than the one you know." Yoda assessed.

"I'm aware, Master."

"What is to be done regarding her training?" Obi-Wan asked the council.

"That will be discussed privately. For now, let the poor woman have her limbs back, and let her eat. She needs her strength to test her abilities in the Force, if she has any." Mace commanded.

"Yes, Master." We bowed, leaving the room and descending the many flights of stairs. As we strolled through the temple I felt resentment from someone, and glanced in any direction. There was no one looking at me, but I could still feel their quiet rage.

"Is it normal for Jedi to feel resentment towards someone?" I asked them.

"The Jedi are forbidden to feel any sort of anger or fear, resenting someone is a strong mixture of both. Although, I see no reason for someone to dislike you. You haven't done anything other than aid the Republic." Obi-Wan explained.

"Well, despite what the Jedi code is, I feel someone wishing ill will upon me." I muttered to them. They searched the crowd with their eyes, but didn't see suspicious activity.

"I don't see anyone, but I do sense the same darkness. Be on your guard for the next few days." Obi-Wan told me, continuing forward. It was as we neared the entrance that a thought occurred to me.

"Did Master Trebor have a padawan?"

"No, he lost his padawan a long time ago and never took another." We boarded another freaking transport and spent another twenty minutes wandering aimlessly throughout the city. Honestly, I needed my own speeder. We finally got to the Senate building, stepping off and making our way inside.

"Chancellor Palpatine has requested cybernetics for this woman." Obi-Wan said to the guard with a datapad.

"Right this way, Jedi." He gestured with his hand and walked down a corridor, the sounds of machinery and the sterile smell of a hospital flooded my senses. Medical droids roamed the halls, one of them approaching us.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked.

"Cybernetic arm and leg requested by the Chancellor."

"This way, please." A short trip to a room and I was set. Obi-Wan gently laid me down on the table, sitting in the chair beside me.

"You look worried, Obi-Wan." I commented with a grin.

"There's a war. Who isn't worried?"

"Not me." I chuckled.

"You know the outcome, I don't."

"Then let my calm tell you it ends as well as it can. Eventually." He sighed and rested his head back.

"You're tired. You should rest." I said.

"Oh, trust me; you'll be glad I'm staying in a minute." His worried smile turned to a scowl as he looked at the medical droid.

"This is gonna hurt, isn't it?" I asked.

"More than you know." I grabbed his hand as I felt something be placed on my stumps. A metal whir came before clamps snapped down and dug into my leg and arm. I let out a pained cry, holding his hand like a lifeline as all of my nerves were dug into and connected again. After an eternity of hurt, it all suddenly stopped. It was as if a switch had been flipped in my mind, and my arm and leg had always been there. I looked over to Obi-Wan with a tired smile, painful tears drying on my face.

"Procedure complete. All sensors are active." The droid reported. I held out my left hand and gasped at the sight. My arm up to my bicep was made out of a silver chrome. The design of cleanly melted pipes was indeed elegant, just as Sidious promised. I moved the mechanical hand and found that it felt just as natural as the right, scarily so. My right leg was the same design, beautiful even to the minute detail.

"I'll have to thank the chancellor when we meet again." I commented, continuing to flex the appendages. The door opened and Anakin stepped in, sporting a shiny golden hand.

"The council has made a decision."

"That was worryingly fast." Obi-Wan said hesitantly.


	4. chapter 4

"Kate Lyons." Mace Windu addressed, making me nervous. "You are far too old to be trained, as well as the fact that you are well educated on the Jedi culture." My heart shattered into a million pieces as soon as my age came into play.

"Master Windu-" Obi-Wan was cut off by a raise of his hand.

"That is why you will be taught how to create and weild a lightsaber properly, and will go through the trials of becoming a Jedi Knight." I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands, my face splitting in half with a smile.

"Bravely, you have fought. Willing to sacrifice yourself for others, you are. Good qualities of a Jedi, this is. Proper training, I still request you go through. Assigning you to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi for guidance, we are." Yoda said, leaning forward in his chair.

"Thank you, Masters." I bowed to them, turning to the two Jedi behind me. One was frowning, the other had the brightest grin on his face. I almost skipped over to Obi-Wan when the meeting was adjourned. "So, what now Master Kenobi?"

"Now we train you in the proper Jedi arts. Come along, we have work to do." He said, strolling out of the door. I actually skipped behind him, Anakin grunting and following.

"Oh, don't be so sour, Anakin." I told him, spinning around to face him. "I'm just enjoying myself."

"Well, can you keep it _to_ yourself?" He grumbled.

"Come now, Anakin. It's not as if she stole your Master from you." Obi-Wan said calmly. "And she has a good reason to celebrate. Immediately becoming a Jedi Knight has never happened in the history of the Jedi Order."

"I'm going to go spar, Master. I'll return later." Anakin turned and walked the opposite direction, leaving me and Obi-Wan. He sighed and shook his head, continuing onward to a door. He leisurely opened it and gestured inside.

There were containers of parts around the room, clearly for lightsabers. I hastily went to look for parts, selecting chrome pieces to match my arm and leg.

"Done?" He asked when I walked back to him.

"Yup!" I bounced up and down excitedly, eyes squeezed shut. I opened my eyes to see he had begun to walk away, quickly following after him. Eventually he stopped in front of another door, warmth coming from the metal. I pressed the button to open it and revealed a large courtyard, flowers and green grass were growing by a small pond in the back.

"It's beautiful." I smiled brightly, stepping into the sunlight. A great tree stood to the right, the Force falling off of it in waves.

"Have a seat, and I will teach you how to harness and feel the Force flowing around you." I eagerly plopped down and crossed my legs.

"Now what?"

"You must clear your mind of distracting thoughts, they will keep you out of focus." I sat completely still, then I smiled as I felt the Force around me like a beautiful river. Though it changed to an almost raging current when a dark presence entered the flow.

"Do you feel or hear anything?" He asked quietly.

"There's a dark being nearby, he's almost focusing on me." I said.

"I sense it to." He sighed. "Lay the pieces before you."

I set them and spread them in order.

"How long does this meditation usually last?"

"Depends on the meditator."

"What's the longest recorded time?" He hesitated for a moment before answering.

"A couple weeks."

"Lovely." I cringed.

"We're getting off topic. Close your eyes and visualize each individual piece of the hilt. See how they all connect and serve a purpose. Now, piece by piece, assemble it." A series of clicks and snaps came from in front of my face as I put the pieces together in my mind, though I knew the crucial part was missing.

"I need a kyber crystal." I muttered, breaking it apart again. I opened my eyes to find Obi-Wan gone, and the sun having set. "Obi-Wan?" I called out as I scooped up the parts, standing and looking around for him. I entered the temple and walked down the hall, looking for anyone who could direct me.

"Kate." Came the deep voice of Master Windu. I bowed to him, then began to ask.

"Master Windu, where's Obi-Wan?" He nodded in understanding.

"He should be in his chambers. Up two floors and seven on the right." He pointed to the staircase on my right.

"Thank you, Master."

"Were you successful in creating your lightsaber?"

"Yes, Master. It's truly an elegant tool." I turned and walked towards the stairs, muttering the instructions on the way up. I found his room, and pressed the button to alert him. There was a bit of fumbling and bumping before the door opened to reveal the disheveled, shirtless Jedi.

"By the Force, why have you woken me?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I finished my lightsaber, only to find you gone. It being the middle of the night I had no idea where to go."

"Congratulations are in order, Kate. You took three days to complete the construction. Where is it?"

"In pieces. I saw no purpose keeping it together without the kyber in the center."

"Very well. I will call for a trip to Ilum and have you choose a crystal.

-Clone Wars-

It didn't take long for the request to be granted, in fact we were leaving within the next week. I had gotten a much needed wash and change of clothes, now sporting tan robes and brown boots. We boarded a Republic gunship and flew up to the command ship waiting for us. Once we landed in the hangar the two of us rode to the command bridge.

"Admiral, set the coordinates for Ilum." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Right away, sir."

It took what felt like hours to arrive, though I had been told it was days. The frozen planet zoomed into view, clouds swirling above the surface.

"Wonderful." Obi-Wan muttered, signalling two clones to follow us.

"Whats wrong?" They fell into line behind us, entering the elevator.

"We're going into that snow cloud." We walked into the hangar and boarded a gunship, dropping down to the surface. It took an hour to trek to the temple through the ice and snow, wind still whistling once we shut the doors. I gazed around the rainbow of colors dotting the walls and ceiling of the cave, marvelling at their beauty.

"Focus your mind, Kate. Reach out with the Force and you'll find your crystal." I shut my eyes, and concentrated. I could feel it pulling me, almost like seeing a light in the darkness. I walked forward, knowing I wouldn't hit anything, and followed the light. When it overcame my vision, I reached a hand out and made contact. I opened my eyes, and found a bright blue crystal, almost mistaking it for ice. Plucking it from the wall, I turned and looked to Obi-Wan for guidance.

"You know what to do." I sat and rested the full set of pieces on the icy floor, closing my eyes and visualizing the parts.

"The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of the heart. All are intertwined; the crystal, the blade, the Jedi. You are one." The last piece slid into place, and I grasped the completed hilt in my shiny chrome hand. I ignited the blade, the icy blue light filling the room like a beacon.

"Obi-Wan!" I called out, a rustling of cloth coming from across the cavern. He emerged, and smiled at the sight of me.

"It's a beautiful blade. It suits you." He gestured to the doors with a hand. I blushed, though I acted natural to pretend it was the cold.

"Thank you, Master."

"You've already completed three of the trials to becoming a Jedi Knight. All that remains are the trials of spirit and insight. When you return to the temple, you will complete these two."

"Yes, Master." I nodded, walking past him to the doors.

"You remember, I'm not your Master." He reminded.

"I know, I just like saying it." I gave him a wink and pushed the doors open, cold wind blasting me in the face. "Where's the ship?"

"That way." Once again we hiked through the snow, myself clutching my borrowed cloak from Obi-Wan. "When we reach the ship, I'll get you to a refresher and into a change of clothes."

"Master Kenobi!" I gasped dramatically, placing a hand on my chest. "I'm perfectly able to wash and dress myself."

"Very funny." He said with no humor. We finally got to the gunship, taking off and leaving the frozen planet for the air conditioning of the command ship.

"Obi-Wan, do you have any advice on how to pass these tests?"

"I'm afraid it's against the rules to assist in these trials. You will figure it out, trust me."

"I assume the trial of spirit is checking if I've truly embraced the Jedi culture. I'm just not sure if I understand insight."

"As I said, all in due time."


	5. chapter 5

"The trial of the spirit, you will now face. Enter through those doors, only what you take with you, will you find." Master Yoda instructed.

"Yes, Master. I assume this will be like the tree on Dagobah?" He just gave a comfortable smile, unfazed. "Okay." I stepped through, the door closing behind me. All lights were shut off, leaving only the glow of my lightsaber. The hiss of another lightsaber ignition came to my right, a red blade glowing against black robes.

"Vader." I greeted, holding my ground. Boots clanked forward, though there was no labored breathing.

"Better." Came a feminine voice, distinctly familiar. "You and I both know what you're doing. You're going through this life as if it's a game."

"No, I'm fighting like a true Jedi. I don't care about my old life anymore, I'm a part of something bigger than a God damn stock clerk in Walmart!"

"You're clinging to life in the real world! Wake up and come back to reality! This is a coma dream!"

"You're wrong. I'm a Jedi, and I will never go back!" The woman charged at me, our blades clashing. Her face, my face, was scarred and pale, red and yellow eyes in place of my green ones.

"This is the future you are trying to create! If you stop Vader, change history, you will lose yourself to the dark side!"

"No!" I pushed back and sliced, the mirror shattering as I cut through her. I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by the glow of lightsabers from the Jedi Council and Obi-Wan.

"You have passed the tests." He said, a small grin breaking his professionalism. I broke into a smile, when I found Yoda standing before me, high enough to reach my shoulders when I was crouched.

"Approach, Kate Lyons." Yoda commanded. I hastily came to him and dropped to my knees. "We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed." He ignited his small blade and slowly brought it to my shoulders. "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic." I almost celebrated, but held myself together under the stoic glares of the Council. I got to my feet and walked out silently, signalling the end of the ceremony. I waited until the door closed to have a spastic silent dance in the middle of the room.

-Clone Wars-

I awoke on a Republic warship, getting to my feet and preparing for my new assignment. It had been several months since I had joined the Jedi Order, and I have become much more powerful since then. A Togrutan youngling, Ahsoka Tano, and I were to aid Obi-Wan and Anakin with their defense on Christophsis. Why the council would send a youngling into battle I'd never understand, but she seemed cheery and confident. We came out of hyperspace and began our approach on the green and blue planet, meeting some resistance from a Separatist battleship. We strapped ourselves into a small transport along with a few clones and sped to the surface.

"I don't understand what the council was thinking, they requested reinforcements and what we give them is two Jedi. Does that make any sense to you, Kate?" She asked, folding her arms.

"A Jedi can turn the tide of a battle, four can dominate it. We can finish this within an hour if we consider our options." I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The small ship shuddered as it landed, and I could tell that the two weren't happy with the lack of troops and supplies.

"Obi-Wan, what is she doing here? And with a youngling no less!" Anakin asked, feeling annoyed.

"I, my whiny young friend, am here to aid you in this fight. Master Yoda has ordered that Ahsoka be brought here, though he did not mention why." I turned to her slightly, smiling at Anakin's reddening face.

"Why are you here little one?" Obi-Wan asked her, crouching slightly to be at her eye level.

"Master Yoda sent me to meet my new master." She said, looking at Anakin.

' _Are they insane? The council is assigning Anakin a padawan learner_?' I thought to myself.

"Who are you assigned to?" Obi-Wan asked her, fearing the answer himself.

"Master Skywalker." She said, pointing at him.

"Oh no way, I-" He cut himself off, seeing the glares me and Obi-Wan were giving him. I saw Rex, captain of the five hundred and first, run up and salute.

"Generals, the Separatists have created a shield, it's spreading as we speak." He reported.

"Do we know their target?" I asked.

"Probably the heavy cannons, they can't penetrate it." He guessed.

"Set your men up to defend the guns. Anakin, you must take out that shield generator." Obi-Wan ordered.

"I'm on it." Anakin said, taking off.

"Why don't you take your new padawan with you? It would be a good bonding exercise." Obi-Wan suggested, grinning when Anakin turned to complain. Ahsoka ran after him.

"Why do they get the fun job?" I moaned, sitting and waiting for the shield to pass over.

"I have a bad feeling about those two. As you've learned, Anakin isn't one to teach others. Sometimes I still need to berate him. Well, that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is defending the cannons, let's move." He said, running to the guns in the distance. I ran after him, and crouched behind large chunks of building. I could sense the soldiers getting nervous as the red shield grew larger in front of us.

"You know, before I came here I had an average day job, a normal life in general." I said, resting my back against the ruined structure.

"And what are you feeling now?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting beside me.

"I don't think I'll ever want to go back, this is where I belong now." I said, leaning my head back.

"I'm glad you feel that way, we need you here." He responded. Just then the shield passed over us, and the droids began firing on the blockade.

"Focus fire on the tanks, The generals will handle most of the clankers!" Captain Rex called out, throwing a grenade at the nearest one. My master and I jumped out and charged in, slashing and cutting a path through the droids. Despite our best efforts, we were forced back directly in front of the cannons and the droids closed in.

"Perhaps there's another way to stall the attackers, buy Anakin and Ahsoka more time." I suggested, deflecting blaster fire.

"I could call for a meeting of generals to determine surrender conditions." Obi-Wan supplied, cutting a droid in two.

"That works, do what you can." I said. We deactivated our lightsabers and raised our hands.

"So, General Kenobi, you have decided to surrender." The Separatist leader, Whorm Loathsom, taunted.

"Yes, commander. I was hoping to negotiate the terms of our surrender in a more comfortable and stable environment." Obi-Wan said, almost like he was reading from a script.

"Of course, General. I would be more than happy to negotiate." He agreed, grinning his sharp teeth. We were lead to a clear spot, and Obi-Wan lifted rubble from the piles as three chairs and a table.

"I would like my men to be sent back to the Republic, you have no reason to hold them." Obi-Wan immediately spoke, giving his first term.

"Why would I spare them and ship them off rather than just execute them?" He asked, resting his arm on the stone. This went on for what felt like an hour, and I was beginning to get irritated. I felt a swell of relief from the clones, and I quickly acted. I grabbed my lightsaber and cut down the two guard droids behind us, then leapt over the table and held the blade to the creature's throat.

"It's time to discuss a new surrender." I said in a low voice, the cannons firing and destroying the tanks close by. Once we rode over to pick up Anakin and Ahsoka, I could feel nervousness and self doubts from someone. When we landed I could instantly tell that the padawan looked guilty. I turned to Anakin once we were off the ground.

"Alright, what happened?" I asked him.

"We had a discussion on how having a master works." He said, looking at her.

"Which entails what, exactly?" I pressed. He glared before continuing.

"Who follows orders from the other. But, we did work it out." He told me, looking me in the eye.

"Good." I said, giving Ahsoka a questioning look. She nodded her head slightly to confirm. That first meeting started a lasting, close bond between the two. A month later was the next mission I had with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

 **Yeah, it's short and jumpy. I know it's a bit disappointing, but I kinda just needed to jump into the action. I felt like there was too much bland, and you all would get bored.**


	6. chapter 6

I was ordered to assist the boys in tracking down Poggle the Lesser after he escaped from the factory. My fresh-out-of-training clone squadron were to accompany me, the Angel squad. All but one already had their names by the time they were assigned to me, and I liked their origins too much to change them.

Gravity was the commander of the group, named after he fell off of the tower in battle simulation and broke his arm. Hybrid was named after he lost his helmet and was shot in his right eye during the same simulation, now sporting a cybernetic right side of his face. Nomad was named for being the one to stay with the group, but deviating and flanking if he saw the opportunity. Genesis was named because he was the first of a new batch that was made to last longer, and started a new generation of sorts. Solitaire was the last to be named, and I was the one who gave it to him. On the trip from Coruscant to Geonosis I had taught the clones how to play the card game, he was the only one to actually enjoy the session, and quickly became addicted to it.

I arrived in the middle of a sandstorm, and had to wait for the storm to clear before making my way to the base.

"Oh, this us just great." Gravity sighed, resting his head back and crossing his legs.

"Well hey, I can keep playing cards. That's a plus to me."

"Stuff it, Solitaire. The rest of us don't have anything to do." Complained Genesis.

"Boys, if you don't stop bickering I'll use the force on you." I warned with a playful grin.

"I'm absolutely terrified, General. Truly, I am. What are you going to do, levitate me?" Nomad joked. I raised an eyebrow at him, taking his challenge.

"You will run in circles and screech like a hawk." He stiffened for a moment, then...

"Screeeeeeeeeeee!" The squad doubled over in laughter as he went spinning, his voice cracking at the high range. He eventually slowed to a stop and cleared his throat, his voice hoarse now.

"Point made, Jedi." He chuckled weakly, sitting on a crate. I grinned in triumph and leaned back, dropping away. After an hour of meditation, I noticed the wind die down and the soldiers sigh.

"Thank the Force it's over. We have to hurry, General, by now the bug could be off world." Said Commander Gravity, opening the doors. Mountains of sand poured inside and covered us to our waists, making us immobile.

"Oh, great job commander. now it's going to take even longer." Complained Nomad, struggling to dig a hole.

"Oi! Watch where you're throwing that sand!" Hybrid berated, protecting his face.

"You're acting like children, now hold on. I'll get us out, hold onto the rungs." I scolded. I used the force to push the sand back out of the door and clear a path to the surface.

"Well, glad that's over. let's get to the base, they must be worried by now." Said Gravity, climbing out and scanning the desert.

"Any droids?" I asked, helping the others out.

"No, and the base is just over that ridge." He said, pointing to a cliff side. I went to check the pilot and found the cockpit smashed and filled with sand, the top of his helmet sticking out from the top.

"Oh, Force. Nomad, Solitaire, get over here and start digging the pilot out." I ordered. they jogged over and began shoveling with their hands. Once the sand reached his neck his head slumped to his shoulder.

"He's gone, Ma'am. He must have suffocated when the sand broke through." Said Solitaire, standing. We salvaged our weapons and set out across the rocky dunes, sighing in relief when we saw the base. Once we made it to the door, two clones came out and saluted us. I nodded and entered, seeing Obi-Wan and Anakin in front of a hologram.

"Where's Master Unduli?" I asked, stepping up to them.

"She went after the Lesser more than an hour ago. I'm glad to see you here, by the way." Obi-Wan said.

"Through a sandstorm?" I asked, not believing it.

"She went despite our protests, now she's not responding on her comms." Anakin told me.

"Let me guess, we're going after her?" I guessed, folding my arms.

"Absolutely. Well, us, Cody and his men." Anakin said.

"Alright. Squad, form a defensive perimeter around the base. Gen, you're our best sniper. Place yourself on the cliff with one of Rex's boys and watch for our return." I ordered. They scattered to their positions, and I looked to the other Jedi. "Shall we?" I offered, gesturing to the door.

"Let's." Obi-Wan said, following me out to a group of speeders. "I'm happy to see them treat you with such respect. You sound like a real General."

"I kept them entertained for a little while on the way, plus I learned from the negotiator." I chuckled. We all mounted and sped off to the last direction they saw her head. I noticed a supply crate as we drove, then a half buried droid.

"They have a very obvious trail. Follow me." I said, taking off.

"They appear to be heading to the Progate Temple, but that doesn't make sense. There's nothing there." Obi-Wan responded. We arrived at the sandstone building and entered cautiously.

"Split up and search for clues." Obi-Wan said to the clones.

"Like, okay, Fred." I responded, much to the other's confusion. "It makes sense back home."

"Oh no, it's Buzz." Cody said, seeing the dead clone.

"And here's her lightsaber." Obi-Wan said, picking up the battered hilt.

"Guys, what's that?" I asked, pointing to a figurehead of a strange Geonosian.

"It looks like a queen. Those were just rumoured, no evidence exists of them." Obi-Wan said.

"Until now. There's a tunnel heading down, what say we follow it?" Anakin input. We traversed down and into a maze of catacombs, using our lightsabers as light. After following the passages we found a small tunnel in the wall. My head snapped to the sound of shuffling footsteps and found Geonosians making their way towards us. I was startled by their pale white eyes and awkward gate. The clones fired at them, but they continued to move after being shot in the heads.

"Are you kidding me? Since when were there zombies in Star Wars?" I asked myself out loud. Me and Anakin cut the undead bugs down and turned to Obi-Wan for our next move.

"I've heard rumors of a parasite that controls Geonosians long after they have perished. I assumed it was just a horror story." Obi-Wan told us. We caught our breath and began crawling through the tunnel.

"You two, go to the surface and contact Master Ki Adi Mundi of our where abouts. We will press on." I instructed. The two nodded and sped back up the stairs. Soon after we made it out of the small passage, I felt a wave of fear crash into me from the two messengers.

"I need to go back, wait here." I said, rushing back through. I ran the entire way to the surface with my lightsaber out and felt saddened at the sight I beheld on the stairs. The two clones were mangled and twisted, the monsters had attacked them beyond savagely. I stumbled back to the group feeling sick to my stomach.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked, seeing I was turning green.

"They never stood a chance. Those things were brutal beyond any kind of restraint." I reported sickly.

"We should stick together from now on. Let's move." Obi-Wan said, walking with Anakin into the dark. I gently picked myself up from the dirt and moved myself forward with the group, clutching my stomach. After traversing farther down into the ground the path led to a grand cave. I finally let my stomach empty in a corner when I saw the Queen, a large worm-like sack stretching her abdomen to the limit. Eggs were being pushed out of holes in her abdomen like feces, being caught and placed by the undead.

"Cody, take your men and line up on the left side for a flank attack. Anakin, Kate and I will try to negotiate with the Queen. That means no aggressive negotiations, Anakin." Obi-Wan warned as we deactivated our lightsabers.

"Use your lights to blind them, they thrive in the dark." I said.

"You've seen yourself, our guns can't kill them." Cody protested.

"Knock out the support pillars around the room. They're the only thing keeping the roof up." Obi-Wan supplied. We stepped through the small crowd of Geonosians to stand before her. Luminara was being held by a containment field at the base of the Queen.

"When this doesn't go as planned, which it won't, I'll be ready." Anakin muttered.

"That is so reassuring." Obi-Wan said.

"I thought I told you not to follow me, Master Kenobi." She called, a hint of fear showing.

"I took a lesson from Anakin and decided not to follow orders." Obi-Wan replied calmly.

"Hey." Anakin exclaimed indignantly.

"He's right, you know." I added.

"You are the creatures that attacked Geonosia. Why have you come before me?" The Queen screeched at us.

"Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Anakin Skywalker and Kate Lyons. It is our sad duty to inform you that your rule is at an end." Obi-Wan said.

"You not dictate to me, Jedi. My Empire is forever." She protested.

"I'm afraid it does not appear that way, Your Grace. You shall release the Jedi Luminara and submit to Republic law." Obi-Wan ordered.

"I no submit to you!" She yelled. Anakin reached for his lightsaber.

"Patience, Anakin. Wait. Majesty, destroying us shall only make the Republic's judgment of you harsher." Obi-Wan reasoned.

"I no destroy you. I devour you. I control you. I had but one Jedi before young Poggle bring me. But now I have three. Now, watch as my child enters your Jedi friend. And once inside, her mind becomes my mind. Her thoughts, my thoughts." The Queen threatened. One of the Geonosians grabbed a yellow worm and held it to her face.

"It's a sort of mind control, a hive mind. She thinks she can possess us." Obi-Wan realized.

"Great, Find out all you wanted to know yet?" Anakin asked, getting impatient.

"No, wait. I want to see how it works." Obi-Wan protested.

"Really? Are you serious?" I asked him, bewildered.

"I don't think Luminara wants to see how it works." Anakin observed.

"No, I don't." Luminara called, beginning to panic.

"I'm curious. The more we know, the better." Obi-Wan reasoned.

"I disagree." Anakin further pressed.

"So do I." Luminara called.

"This is past curiosity." I told him honestly.

"Come now. The nose or the ear, which do you think it will enter?

"I think the nose." Anakin relented.

"Definitely the nose." I agreed.

"I hope this is part of the plan." Anakin said.

"Isn't it always? Cody, now!" Obi-Wan yelled, making the clones rush out. "You're coming with us, Poggle." He said, holding his lightsaber to the Geonosian's throat. Me and Anakin killed the undead in the chamber, but more quickly swarmed in.

"We need to go." Thought Anakin aloud.

"Agreed." I said, making him give me a glance. All of us took off out of the chamber as the troopers shot down the supports. Our original exit was cut off, so we took to the right and went deeper. I took a left and was blinded by a bright light coming through the ceiling.

"This is our way out. Start climbing." Obi-Wan ordered hurriedly. I was the first to shoot upward and latch onto the wall. Me and the team desperately pulled ourselves to the top, one trooper at the tail end being grabbed and dragged back into the crowd. Once we made it out I used the force to seal it with a boulder. Cody collapsed the entrance we used and sat down along with his men.

"Obi-Wan, look out!" Anakin hollered. I pulled my lightsaber and swiped at the ground out of instinct. I looked down to see a mind worm cut in two.

"All things considered that went better than I expected." I said thoughtfully.

"I wish we could have gotten one of those worms. Knowing how the queen controls her minions could have proven valuable." Obi-Wan bemoaned, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Hopefully the secret is buried with her." Anakin said grimly.


	7. chapter 7

"I'm afraid we have a complication." Master Ki Adi Mundi announced as he stepped off of the transport ship.

"Don't we always?" Anakin asked rhetorically.

"I've just received a distress signal from our forces on Dantooine. Master Windu's defenses held, but at a great cost to his men. They need medical supplies immediately. We can obtain these supplies at the medical station near Ord Cestus."

"We're delivering Poggle to Coruscant, and Cestus is not exactly on the way."

"The Republic must begin debriefing Poggle right away if we're to get useful intelligence from him." Master Luminara injected. A devious smirk came over Anakin's face as he walked behind the two young ones.

"Master, I suggest we let our padawans handle the supply mission." He supplied, placing his hands on their shoulders. I was about to step in when Ahsoka spoke up.

"Whatever needs to be done, Master. I'm happy to help." Nervousness filled me to the brim on letting the padawans loose.

"As am I." Barris Offee added.

"Very well. Take a medical frigate. And after we've delivered Poggle to Coruscant, we'll rendezvous with you for the voyage to Dantooine." Obi-Wan ordered, signalling the Jedi to leave.

"I'll go with them. It'll give me something to do." I requested. A shot burst out from behind us, the commander of the squad jolting the others awake.

"Sorry, boys. Hope I didn't interrupt any pleasant dreams."

"Got another mission, sir?" One of the clones asked.

"You bet. We're making a medical supply run to Ord Cestus."

"Ugh. Thought we were bred for battle, not running errands." Another complained, grabbing his helmet and pack. He started when he found the commander inches from him.

"Hey. We were bred to follow orders, Pulsar. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, sir. No problem." Pulsar denied, coming to attention.

"That's what I thought. Now move." The rest of the squad got their gear and started to make their way to the transport.

"Scythe. Come on, up, brother. Up and at 'em." One of the troopers was clearly a heavy sleeper. I rolled my eyes and followed up the ramp. After a short ride across the desert we boarded the frigate, heading up to the bridge for take off.

"We are ready to make our jump, Master Fisto." Barriss said once the Master was patched through.

"Good. I look forward to your arrival." Replied the green amphibian. We left and headed to the private quarters, smiling at the beds.

"Finally, a real bed again." Ahsoka sighed, laying back and shutting her eyes. There were only two beds, so I opted to sit on the floor and let Barriss take the other one.

The silence lasted a whole ten minutes before Barris spoke up, not moving otherwise. "What? What is it?"

I looked to Ahsoka who was looking at her uncomfortably. "It's too quiet. It's a big change from all the fighting the last few days."

"You should enjoy this peace while it lasts." The green teenager suggested.

"I can't. Let's go eat." The togrutan requested. Barriss reluctantly agreed and got to her feet. I could feel their eyes on me without looking at them.

"You two go ahead, I'm not hungry." I waved them off, sighing as they shut the door. Complete peace lasted, away from the war, the conflict. Well, lasted for another five minutes.

Blaster shots echoed through the halls, jolting me awake. I leapt to my feet and ran out, following the noise to the mess hall.

"Look, no guns." Said a clone as I opened the door. The four occupants jumped in fear at the sound of the door opening, the padawans already holding their blades to the soldiers' throats.

"Barriss, Ahsoka, what's this about?" I asked holding my own lightsaber firmly.

"Two clones tried to kill us." Ahsoka explained, pointing to two unconscious troopers.

"These men wouldn't just attack us without reason." Barriss added.

"My Master had a clone betray them once, a traitor who was paid off by Ventress."

"We don't talk about Slik." I butted in.

"It can't be that simple. At least, it didn't feel like that."

"No, this isn't betrayal. They're clones; bred for war and strategy. If they just mindlessly attacked you-" There was absolutely no reason they would try to just kill two jedi so recklessly.

"Excuse me, sir. We should make sure that we're still in control of the bridge." the commander, trap, interrupted.

"Bridge, this is Barriss." No answer. "Respond."

"We need to get up there." Ahsoka stated. "We need to find out what's going on."

"But these two will be coming around any minute." Barriss argued.

"Havoc can watch them until we check on the bridge." Trap supplied.

"Okay, let's go." Ahsoka said, Barriss and Trap following her to the door.

"I'll stay with Havoc. Bad idea to leave one alone." I told them, sitting in one of the chairs. As they left, Havoc got his gun and watched the two.

"Let's think about this. Why would clones blindly try to kill people they know can kill them? Only logical explanation is that they don't know how skilled they are. But that makes no sense, because they've seen all of us in battle. So..." I drifted off when a far too familiar sound came to my ears. Clicks and groans of the Geonosian language was coming from Havoc's comlink. The barrel of a blaster was pressed to the back of my head, leaving me helpless.

"God damn it. I suppose you're the mind controlling worms?" I guessed, turning my head to look at him.

"Yes, we are." A hard metal object collided with the back of my head, and everything spun as I fell to the floor.

-Clone Wars-

The ship came back into focus, though what was happening before me was sickening to watch. The clicking Geonosian language was coming from the throats of our clones, and one was being held against a crate. He was panicking, squirming while another brought a green egg close to his face. a worm broke the shell and slithered onto his body wiggling it's way up and into his nose. His squirming became jerky and pained, eyes rolled back as his body was taken.

"We have to help her." I heard the whisper to my right, glancing over to see the padawans hiding in the doorway. A small crack came next to my ear, and something snakes it's way across my shoulder and chest, arching upward.

"It's too late." Barriss argued hopelessly.

' _No it's not! No it's not! No_ _i-_ ' My thoughts stopped, all consciousness shoved to the back of my mind. It was a horrifying feeling, watching my body move without actually doing it. I turned back to the younglings and let out a screech, pointing to them and drawing my lightsaber. All of the clones surrounding me began to fire at the two, who took cover behind a crate. Barriss used the force and toppled the crates next to us killings clone or two.

"Barriss, let's go for the vent." Ahsoka suggested. They both began making their way up, myself letting out a cry of rage. I jumped to meet them, but Ahsoka used the Force to push me back and into a support beam. After they were gone, I got to my feet and walked down the hall towards the bridge. I stepped inside and scanned the room, replacing the shields and standing guard when I found nothing.

Five minutes passed until the sound of electricity came from the hall to the bridge. "If there's one thing we clones know, it's how to stop a Jedi." Commented one of the clones, chuckling.

"No!" Barriss shouted, her scream being cut off by the ray shields. I cracked a grin, happy that another Jedi joined our ranks. So much time passed of my body just standing there that I started to fall asleep, though I don't know how that would work while I was under control. Freezing air suddenly blasted from the cooling vents, hitting me in the face and quickly chilling me to the bone. Even as my body shivered, it still stood with a blank gaze while it waited. I could feel the hold slightly weakening, giving me an idea as to what Ahsoka learned.

"The bridge, at last." The Togrutan quietly celebrated through chattering teeth, the clank of a metal grate hitting the floor outside the room. She opened the door to find me standing there, lightsaber ignited in my hand and a blank smirk on my lips. "Not good."

"Indeed. Let's see how the youngling handles herself." I lunged with my blade, Ahsoka barely able to parry and slice her own. I bore down on her with unskilled attacks, her quickly learning my pattern. She dodged and weaved, almost cutting my metal hand off. The door opened behind her, Barriss immediately joining the fight. A slice downward from the teenager cut through the controls, shutting off the engines and lurching the ship to the side. Pipes and wires broke out of the ceiling in some places, including a tube directly from the ventilation system. Ahsoka Leapt back and hit us both with the stream of frost. I clutched my head in agony as the worm began to freeze, giving me some free will back. I collapsed to the floor and shivered, looking up to her desperately.

"Kill me, please." Barriss begged beside me.

"I can't live like this. You need to stop the spread." I added, wanting to die for the good of everyone.

"I can't." Ahsoka refused, turning away. My body shuddered again as the worm retook control, forcing me to stand and lunge at her. My captor ejected part way from my throat, ready to have a new host. Ahsoka punched Barriss and kicked me, putting us back under the stream. We both cried in pain as the worm froze, desperately trying to flee from our bodies. She activated her lightsaber, hesitated, then made her cut. We all fell to the floor, exhausted and freezing. I was barely conscious as Ahsoka dragged the Barriss and I to her, resting our heads against her and leaning back on the pilot seat. The doors opened, though I was too tired to move or open my eyes.

"Hello, Master Fisto. We're ready to pick up the supplies." Ahsoka stuttered out, fading into sleep as she finished.

"We'll take care of that. You rest now, Ahsoka."

Blinding light met my eyes as I woke up, along with the steady beat of a heart monitor.

"Finally awake, I see." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Did we make it?" I asked quietly, still exhausted.

"You did, as well as saved lives."

"Wrong. Ahsoka saved everyone, I just got mind controlled." He sighed, knowing it would be a sore spot for a while.

"Well, if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here."

"Thank you, Master."


	8. chapter 8

I groaned as I sat up from my bed, rubbing my eyes drowsily. Today I was to report to the council for a new, longer assignment. I dressed in my Jedi robes and walked calmly through the temple, smiling slightly as I passed the younglings playing in one of the courtyards. They were the only reason I ever thought of leaving the order anymore. I longed to have children of my own, but attachments were forbidden for the Jedi. That was the rule that was constantly drilled into my head by Obi-Wan, and I could tell that he believed in that code. I sighed as I continued on to a lift, riding it up to the council chambers. I entered and bowed as I stood in the center.

"You wanted to see me, Masters?" I asked as I straightened.

"Yes. We have a new assignment for you, and it will last longer than the ones you have previously been on." Master Windu said.

"Guarding Senator Amidala, you will be. Undercover and vigilant while on Naboo, you must be." Master Yoda continued.

"You are to report to landing pad B-43 this afternoon. This mission will last approximately two months, and you will be working alone. Are you comfortable with those arrangements?" Mace asked.

"Yes, Masters." I answered. They motioned for me to leave, and I turned and walked out. I was filled with joy as I went back to my room. I finally had another woman that I could talk to. Talking to teenagers was weird, and the boys were definitely a no-fly zone. I was fidgety after I packed, having hours until I was to leave. I decided to go to the sparring area, feeling that my lightsaber was far under used. Once I found the large room I immediately picked my unwilling opponent. Anakin was sitting and watching Ahsoka fight, assessing how her skills varied. I snuck up next to him and slightly shoved his shoulder.

"Hey Skyguy, wanna show me how good you are with a blade?" I asked with a daring smirk.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'd hate to injure you before a mission." He said with an equally daring smile.

"Oh come on, you know you want to." I pressed, pulling him up.

"Fine." He agreed. I chuckled as we settled into fighting stances, and waited for him to move. He charged and made an obvious swipe to my left. I blocked it and pushed it away. He tried again by twirling and trying to strike my right side. I deftly swung my arm and stopped him early, making him falter slightly.

"You turned down your lethality, right?" I asked as a precaution, getting only a smirk in return. He tried a series of blows from the top, and I blocked each one before swiping at his feet with my leg. He toppled over and landed on his back, and I used the force to rip the weapon from his hand. I held my blade to his throat and smiled sweetly.

"Gotta work on the technique slightly, your attacks are too obvious." I suggested. He made to buckle my right leg when I turned away, but yelled when he made contact. I cringed at the crack that came from his ankle, and turned to him.

"No one likes a dirty fighter, Ani." I said, knocking on my metal leg. "Ahsoka, can you take him to a medical droid?" I asked, looking at her.

"Sure." She said calmly, helping her master up.

"I'm gonna want a rematch tomorrow!" He called after me.

"I'm gonna need a two month rain check." I told him.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I opened the door.

"To stay with Padmé." I said, the door shutting behind me. I was brought to the platform by 3PO, who told me of how horrible it had been to explore the galaxy. Once we arrived, Padmé and Captain Typho greeted me, Padmé being much more enthusiastic.

"Thank you for coming with us, Padawan. We always appreciate having a Jedi to help." Typho said, walking with me and Padmé up the loading ramp. We entered the Senator's private chambers and Padmé turned to the captain.

"If it is alright with her, I would like to speak with the Jedi in private." She said quietly. Typho nodded and closed the door. Once he was gone she came over and sat on her bed, though I chose to stand.

"Thank you for allowing me to be your guard, senator." I said formally.

"Trust me, you don't need to be like that around me. It's good to see you, Kate." She told me honestly. I smiled and sat beside her, instantly relaxing against the soft fabric.

"You too, Padmé. How was the honeymoon?" I asked with a devious smirk.

"It was wonderful. The sunset over the lake was a gorgeous setting for the..." She kind faded off, realizing she might have given something away.

"I know about you and Anakin. Don't worry, not a soul will know." I promised.

"Oh, thank the Force." She sighed in relief. We talked for a few minutes before she asked a major question.

"Have you ever thought about leaving the order?" She asked like a teenager gossiping.

"Yes, I have." I said with resign.

"Why?" She looked concerned.

"I want children." I mumbled quietly.

"Sorry, say that again." She requested humorously.

"I want children." I said louder. She seemed overjoyed at the confession, which made me confused.

"What's so great?" I asked curiously.

"I was just picturing you being a mother. Maybe our children playing together." She said dreamily.

"I did make a commitment to the Jedi Order, though. I swore not to break it." I protested, feeling downtrodden at the fact.

"Anakin broke the code, and so far has kept it secret. You could do the same." She suggested.

"How, though? You and Anakin had a previous relationship, and I'm pretty sure no one I know is going to date a Jedi." I asked.

"What if it was another Jedi?" She asked thoughtfully.

"And who would said Jedi be to break the code? The only ones I really know are Anakin and Obi-Wan, and you have Anakin." I reasoned.

"You and Obi-Wan are a similar age, are you not?" She asked, my cheeks slightly turning red at the thought.

"He's my Master, and he is adhered to those rules like a lifeline." I said, trying to stop the conversation.

"Oh come off it, I can tell you're blushing. At least think it over. You have two months on a peaceful planet, plenty of time." She reassured.

"Alright, I'll consider it." I agreed. Later that night I thought over what was to come, and found that a child would be a good way to spend almost twenty years in a hovel on Tatooine.

The ship exited hyperspace, revealing the earth-like planet of Naboo. I had to comment on the similarity to Padmé.

"It looks a lot like my home planet. Only more natural."

"How do you mean?" Padmé asked, standing beside me.

"My world is beginning to be taken over by cities and technology. Some areas look like your planet, while others look like Coruscant." I explained. Padmé crinkled her nose in distaste, but calmed when we broke through the atmosphere.

-Clone Wars-

The next two months were filled with a normal life for a senator. We stayed in the Naberrie house with Padmé's parents and sister. I felt at home while I was there, and I almost forgot about the war raging across the galaxy. Almost, but then it followed Padmé home a week before we were leaving.

I woke up in darkness from an alarm screeching in my ears early one morning, and ran to the dining room to find the reason.

"What's happening?" I asked, dressed in my nightgown and my lightsaber.

"There's a Separatist warship coming into the atmosphere, we need to run!" Stuttered Padmé's sister, Sola. I nodded and followed them out of the house, grabbing my robe from the coat rack. We ran down the street along with a huge crowd of other pedestrians. As we went, I saw the Federation's landing craft drifting downward, and laser fire in the city of Theed.

"We must help the Queen." Padmé demanded, starting to run back towards the fight. I stopped her as she went, careful not to hurt her with my cybernetics.

"Right now we need to get you out of here. I'm charged with keeping you safe." I told her, keeping her back. She stomped on my left, natural foot making me flinch. She took the opportunity to break from my grasp and disappear in the crowd.

"God damn it!" I shouted, quickly covering my mouth from the shock of my outburst.

"Go after her, we'll head to the safe zone!" Yelled Ruwee, her father, over the noise. I nodded before bolting towards the city. I caught glimpses of her every once in awhile as I pushed through the mass of people. Eventually the crowd thinned until there was just me and the woman running with a blaster towards the city gates. I used the force to throw myself forward and used my cybernetic leg to speed even faster to her. She saw me and ran faster, turning a corner at the last moment. I flew around and grabbed her arm.

"Either you come back or I go with you. Either way, it's protection." I said, using technicality to bend the rules.

"Fine by me. I could use the company." She responded, grinning. We snuck through a courtyard and hid behind a pillar, waiting for a patrol of droids to pass by. Bodies of guards and soldiers littered the ground, and more were being led away after surrendering.

"What exactly are we gonna do here? It's not like we can just take back Theed again. This isn't just some Trade Federation blockade this time." I asked her, failing to see what we could do.

"I know, but we have to try and get the Queen off world." She finalized.

"She's not going to leave without fighting. I know you didn't." I said.

"Which is why she'll listen to me. I've been in her position." Padmé reasoned.

"And how do you plan to get past the warships orbiting the planet?" I asked.

"Same way we did before." She said, sounding serious.

"Last time? Last time you got damaged and needed to stop on Tatooine for repairs. You barely made it out, and that was when there weren't battleships. History won't repeat itself." I rambled, trying to knock some sense into her.

"What would you suggest, then? Clearly you have a better idea." She shot back stubbornly. I huffed before continuing.

"You need to get to safety. When the Jedi realize we didn't return they'll send someone after us. I'm sorry, but I can't fight an entire battle for you." I told her.

"So we just do nothing? Can't you use your communicator?" She asked desperately.

"I would try, though I doubt they didn't jam the signal. It's with my clothes back at the house." I said. She nodded and made her way back out onto the street. I followed her back to the Naberrie house and waited for her to unlock it.

"Get your things. I'm sure you don't want to walk around in your nightgown and robe for a week." She said, sounding resigned. I went to the spare bedroom and got dressed, trying my communicator and actually getting signal.

"Padmé, I've got signal here. I can call the Order." I called, overjoyed.

"Do it!" She shouted, ecstatic.

"Master Obi-Wan, do you hear me? Hello?" I reached out.

"I'm here Kate, What's wrong?" He asked.

"Naboo is under siege again, we need reinforcements as fast as possible." I told him. He grumbled audibly from the other end.

"I'll inform the Council and the Chancellor. You must stay safe until we arrive. Is Senator Amidala with you?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm here." She said next to me.

"Don't do anything brash. We want you both alive and on your way to Coruscant by the end of this." He warned.

"Copy that. Tell me when you get here." I requested. He didn't respond.

"So now what?" Padmé asked.

"Now we wait." I told her, sitting down at the table.

"Shouldn't we go to my parents?" She asked.

"No, it's too dangerous to move anywhere. We can't be on the streets for now. Do you have anywhere we can hide?" I asked.

"Other than a closet, I don't think so." She answered. I sighed before standing up.

"Good, if the droids search the house we need a spot." I said. She nodded, walking to her room. She opened a sliding panel in the wall, almost invisible to the eye. The closet was small, only barely able to fit two people inside, but desperate times, right? It took a few hours until we heard metallic footsteps clanking towards the door. We rushed back silently and squeezed inside.

"Oh, if Anakin knew about this he'd kill me." I said to myself, making Padmé chuckle quietly. She stopped when the droids entered the room and scanned the area. Once they left I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, and opened the door.

"Do you think they'll come back?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't think so, no reason to check an empty house twice." I answered. She sighed heavily and sat on her bed.

"So now what?" She asked.

"Now we wait for the Republic to arrive." I said, looking out the window and gazing at the early sunrise. I spent the next hour meditating in a corner, waiting to feel a Jedi enter the system. Padmé spent the time resting, trusting me to wake her up when the time was right. Suddenly there was a large wave of life approaching, and I looked out the window again to see Republic warships descending on the planet.

"Padmé, get up. It's time." I shouted, waking her. We ran out the door and towards the army, ready to join the fight. A battalion of clones aimed their guns at us when we got to the command ship, making us raise our hands in surrender.

"Wait, we're with the Republic!" Yelled Padmé.

"Stand down, troopers. They're with us." Obi-Wan ordered. The clones lowered their weapons and stood at attention.

"As good a time as any, I suppose." I joked.

"Well, at least we have an army instead of the Naboo military. Do you know who's leading the attack?" He asked.

"We're clueless, we've been hiding since early this morning." Padmé said, crossing her arms.

"Well, we can only assume they took Theed first. Cody, take a squad and follow me. Kate, after you get the senator to safety you may join us if you wish." Obi-Wan said. I nodded and took Padmé up the large ramp and onto the command ship.

"Please don't get killed, Who else would I talk to about girl things?" Padmé pleaded. I answered with a nod and ran back out towards the city. I found Obi-Wan and his men held down in the courtyard, a multitude of super battle droids pushing towards us.

"What's the plan?" I asked over the blaster fire.

"We need to make it to the throne room." He told me. We ran for cover under a balcony, and leapt up to the next level. "Cody, hold down the droids until we take control of the city!" He yelled.

"Copy that, sir!" Cody shouted back. We broke the transparisteel windows and dropped inside, heading down the halls for our target. We stopped at a corner and waited for a patrol to go by, sneaking behind them. We crept past a bay window and I saw the Clones being massacred in the courtyard. I felt terrible for what they were going through. Eventually we came to the throne room, and stopped when we saw magnaguards watching the entrances.

"Whoever is controlling the droids will be inside, we must end this." Obi-Wan said, rushing out and cutting down the guards. I came in behind him and opened the blast doors, gaping at the monster standing before us. General Grievous stood from the throne, dropping his cape to the marble floors and laughing.

"You Jedi scum are foolish to think you can take this planet from us. Your armies are outnumbered, and you will be destroyed." He threatened, grabbing two of his lightsabers.

"I do so like a challenge." I shot back, igniting my own blade. Grievous charged and swung both blades at me, making me block and spin out of the way. Obi-Wan tried to take him from behind, but the monster turned and grabbed his arm, throwing him to the side. I swiped my blade high while his back was turned, cutting his left arm off. He growled and detached his arms, taking another lightsaber from his waist. I began to panic as he twirled the blades and stomped towards me, then slashed down the middle to stop his blades. I jumped as he slashed his lower saber at my torso, and ducked when he cut with his higher arm.

"Obi-Wan, now would be a good time!" I yelled, backing up and parrying desperately.

"Your master won't save you now." Grievous growled, preparing for the final blow. Obi-Wan launched over the table and blocked his stab, giving me time to stand and cut his upper arm. He roared before slamming us both away and crawling out of the room. We gave chase all the way to the hangar, where he stole a Naboo fighter and sped into the atmosphere.

"I hope he gets killed once he gets to the battle up there." I grumbled.

"Kate, I sense some anger in you, along with something more repressed. What has you worked up?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'll tell you once we're on our way to Coruscant. We'll need the time to discuss it." I told him. He agreed to those terms, and we headed back to dispatch the rest of the droid forces. Padmé decided to stay a little longer, as she felt she needed to discuss ways to prevent another takeover. It was only after we were in hyperspace that Obi-Wan pulled me into an empty conference room and confronted me.

"Alright. I've been very patient over this week, but now you must answer me truthfully. Why do I feel darkness in you? What's clouding your judgment?" He asked. I sighed before giving him the whole truth.

"I want children." I blurted out. He almost stumbled back, startled at the sudden admittance.

"That's a dangerous road, you know the restrictions of romantic feelings." He was shaking his head in disappointment.

"You don't think I know that? I know I've made the commitment to the Order. I know I'm not allowed to have a baby on my own but damn it I want one!"

"You've disappointed me, Kate. Truly, you have." With that, he opened the door and left. "And I've disappointed myself." He muttered, almost quiet enough to be indistinguishable. Even though I felt a great amount of negative feelings from him, there was also a spark of something else buried beneath it all.


	9. chapter 9

"Rex. Rex, do you read me? We're at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival. Where are you?" Anakin asked Rex on the hologram. We were sent to meet with a cruiser to investigate an ancient Jedi distress signal that had suddenly been activated.

"Sir, we are at the rendezvous point and there's no sign of you on our scanners." I squinted my eyes at that, clearly something was malfunctioning.

"Oh, come on. That's impossible." Anakin scoffed, turning to Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and I. "Something's wrong. We're at the exact coordinates where the distress signal originated, but there's nothing here. Rex is at the exact same coordinates and he's not here."

"This is getting interesting." Obi-Wan commented.

"-Unable to find you.- Where are you, sir?-" The transmission was wavering, cutting out with static.

"Something's blocking the signal." Ahsoka said, pressing buttons. Suddenly everything shut off, leaving us to drift in space.

"Not good." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Everything's dead, even the life support."

"Hmm, this is really strange." Anakin said.

"Why does this feel more and more like the Bermuda triangle?" I asked myself. Everything came back on, as if nothing had happened in the first place.

"There, see? Nothing to be concerned about after all." Obi-Wan told us, putting on a brave face.

"Then what's that?" Ahsoka asked, pointing dead ahead. A giant rhombohedron was spinning through space, slowly opening to reveal blinding light. "It's pulling us towards it."

"Everyone, strap yourselves in. Looks as though we're going for a ride." Obi-Wan ordered, grabbing his buckles. Ahsoka and I scrambled to sit, the ship being dragged closer. The light became too bright, making my head swim and become distant.

-Clone Wars-

The world came back into focus, my body feeling stiff as if I had taken a long nap. Anakin groaned in the pilot's seat. "I must have blacked out."

"Then who landed the shuttle?" Obi-Wan asked, waking as well.

"Not me." Ahsoka answered on the other side of the room.

"Mm. Where are we?" Anakin grumbled, getting to his feet.

"Some kind of organic mass. All of our readings indicate that it's bigger than an asteroid, but at least the atmosphere is breathable." Ahsoka explained, reading the screens.

"Well, this is getting more unusual by the minute. I can't even lock down where in the galaxy we are. Or if we are even in our own galaxy." Obi-Wan added.

"Well, the ship's systems seem fine but for whatever reason, nothing's working." Anakin finished it off. Ahsoka went to the back and opened the hatch, we three following her outside. It looked like a jungle from home, though at the same time felt unnaturally alien.

"Hey! I saw something. A reflection, up on the hill." Ahsoka pointed to a ridge far away.

"I don't see anything." Obi-Wan replied, holding g a pair of binoculars to his eyes.

"Are you the one?" Anakin and I both spun around looking for the voice.

"What?" I asked the air.

"What the...what? Did you hear that?" Anakin turned to the others.

"I didn't hear anything." Obi-Wan denied, continuing to inspect the environment.

"Are you the one?" Said the voice again, this time behind us. All four of us turned to behold a pale, glowing woman with green hair and a golden dress.

"Hello." Obi-Wan greeted cautiously.

"Who are you?" Anakin put his hands on his hips.

"I am daughter. Are you the one?" She asked again. "Or are you?" She looked between the two of us. Daughter...the word prodded something in the back of my brain.

"Uh...the one what?" Anakin asked back.

"I will take you to him."

"Him, who?" It was Ahsoka's turn to speak.

"Did you bring us here?" Obi-Wan spoke after her.

"Only he can help you. There is little time. Follow me, we must have shelter by nightfall." Daughter brushed past us, walking away to a cliff side path.

"Ahem, Daughter?" I grabbed her attention. "Can we not play the pronoun game, please?" She didn't say anything, only continuing on her path.

"And we thought the planet was strange. How about this one?" Anakin joked once she was further away.

"We'll be fine as long as we stay together." As we followed, Obi-Wan noticed my put off demeanor. "Are you alright, Kate?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I just feel like I remember this place, or something about it."

Attempting to take my mind off of it, Obi-Wan looked at the scenery, which had turned a dark red as the sun set. "Have you noticed the seasons seem to change with the time of day?"

"Yeah." Anakin answered.

"And there are no animals." Ahsoka added.

"And you sense it?"

"Mm-hmm, since we arrived. The Force is very strong.

"An intersection unlike anything I've ever felt before. Be wary."

"Honestly, it's extraordinary how powerful it it here." I commented, taking a deep breath.

"Excuse me, who are you taking us to?" Anakin asked Daughter.

"The father, of course." Was her answer.

"Of course." Ahsoka grunted, rolling her eyes.

"And what exactly are you?" Obi-Wan continued.

"We are the ones who guard the power. We are the middle, the beginning, and the end."

"Glad she cleared that up for us." Anakin chuckled. As we came to an underpass, rocks shifted above us and a boulder came down.

"Hey! Look out!" Anakin shoved Daughter and I forward, the debris landing behind us. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were still on the other side, however.

"It is forbidden for you to touch me." She hissed when Anakin tried to help her to her feet.

"Sorry. I was just saving your life." He shot back.

"That was my brother's work. You are in great danger. Wait for me. Do not leave this place." With that, Daughter stalked away, Leaving Anakin and I to stand at the block.

"Hey! Wait."

"Ungrateful." I muttered.

"I know, right?"

"Anakin, Kate, are you there? Are you all right?" Said Obi-Wan over the comlink.

"We're fine." I answered.

"But our friend here has run off!" Anakin shouted to the woman. "Go back to the ship and try sending another distress call. We'll follow her and find out how to get off this rock."

"And if this is a trap?" His Master asked.

"Then we're not gonna wait around to find out."

"Duh. Race you." I smirked deviously.

"Anakin, stop! Wait for us to find another way around and meet you. Anakin? Kate?" We weren't listening, already on our way to catch up with Daughter. As we almost made it, she disappeared around a bend.

"Well, this is fantastic. Now what?" The light from a nonexistent sun had almost fully set below the mountains in the distance, as well as a storm heading in our direction.

"We just keep going. Eventually we'll find something." He took off again, leaving me to scoff and go after him. After a few minutes we reached hills, and the sun had set. All life had begun crumbling away into dust, and the storm was closer. Anakin and I took shelter in a cave nearby, the glow of a tall tower catching our eyes.

"Whoever we're looking for is in that monastery." Anakin said, pointing.

"You're right, but I don't trust this planet. Something is far too familiar to me."

"All the more reason to leave sooner, eh?"

"Agreed. Now let's go." We both rushed out and fell into a run towards a tall as set of stairs, barely unfazed as we got to the top and found a giant doorway. Inside the building was dark stone walls and paths, statues of symbols lining the main hall to a great throne. Two statues of winged creatures stood poised on either side, a lone man meditating on his knees at the base.

"Welcome, my friends." He greeted as we neared him, opening his black and blue eyes. His grey beard matched well with his tan and blue robes.

"What is it that you want from us?" Anakin asked.

"To learn the truth about who you really are. One that maybe you have known all along. One you must believe in order to fulfill your destinies."

"Enough with the riddles, old man. Tell us what's going on here." He demanded.

"As you can see, there is nowhere else to go. It is late. You will be my guests tonight." Anakin and I looked at each other wearily, not buying his calm demeanor.

"Very well." I agreed.

"Allow me to show you to your rooms." He gestured to the right, leading down another long hallway.

"Thank you for your hospitality, sir." I bowed, entering the door on the left. My rest was fitful, feeling uncomfortable from the energy flowing around me.

"I know what haunts you, Kate." Said Obi-Wan right next to me. I catapulted out of bed and turned to face my friend.

"What do you mean, Master?"

"You show signs of darkness because you long for what is forbidden. You want love, children, a family of your own in a world you don't belong to."

"I don't..." I couldn't find the words.

"I know what you feel, Kate. I know how hopelessly desperate you are to begin something I'll never be a part of. It makes me sick!" He spat the words like venom, shattering my heart. "Don't you see? By being here you're abandoning your real family! You had a brother, and parents who loved you! You're so selfish that you can't go back to them because you're too infatuated with me and the galaxy! _Wake up, Kate!_ " The vision faded, leaving me shivering and weeping in the corner of my room. He was right. How could I leave my family for adventure? How could I do something so horrible to them, the people who cared for me? Anger suddenly froze my heart at the realization of where we were and what we were doing. I came out and marched to the throne, the Father still kneeling without a care.

"Cannot sleep? To strike an unarmed man is hardly the Jedi way." He asked as if it were a common occurrence.

"I know who you are. I know who you all are. We're on Mortis, aren't we? You're the three eternals who embody the Force."

"Very good. You have extensive knowledge of the galaxy."

"I also know about what you'd never tell us. What you hope will never come to be."

"And what is that, child?" He asked calmly.

"Abeloth!" I was tired of the planet, tired of the son's antics, everything having to do with that screwed up family. His eyes snapped open, a frown molding over his face.

"This is a dangerous road you travel." He warned.

"Believe me, I'll be recording the threat of that...creature once we get back home. Because, some day in the far future, she's going to hurt a lot of good people." Anakin suddenly burst from his room and ignited his lightsaber, pointing it between his eyes.

"You're a sith lord!" The young Knight accused.

"Pfft, hardly. He's worse, and we need to leave." I scoffed at the leap in judgement.

"You have a very simple view of the universe. I am neither Sith nor Jedi. I am much more, and so are you two." The Father said crypticly.

"What do you mean two?" I asked.

"I see through your spells and visions, old man. Tell me what is going on here." Anakin growled over me, leaving my question unanswered.

"Some call us force-wielders." The old man relented slightly.

"The Jedi have never spoken of this."

"Mm. Few still know of our existence."

"In that room, my mother came to me, but it was not her. It was something else." So that was why he was so on edge.

"Ah. My son, I suspect. We can take many forms. The shapes we embody are merely a reflection of the life force around us. You carry a great sadness in your heart. My children and I can manipulate the Force like no other, therefore, it was necessary to withdraw from the temporal world and live here as anchorites."

I belted out a laugh at that. "That and the fact you trapped your immortal and godlike mistress on your old world." I mumbled.

"As a sanctuary?" Anakin ignored me.

"And a prison. You cannot imagine what pain it is to have such love for your children and realize that they could tear the very fabric of our universe."

"Not the only ones." I started to walk away.

"I don't understand."

"It is only here that I can control them. A family in balance. The light and the dark, day with night. Destruction replaced by creation." He sounded so mystical and mysterious. He was causing a lot of pain being so short on details.

"Then why reveal yourselves to us?"

"There are some who would like to exploit our power. The Sith are but one. Too much dark or light would be the undoing of life as you understand it. When news reached me that the chosen one had been found, I needed to see for myself."

"The chosen one is a myth." Anakin denied.

"Is it? I should very much like to know. Why don't we find out together? Pass one test, and I shall know the truth. Then, you and your friends may leave."

"What did you mean 'you two'? What do I have to do with this?" I turned back to them, a hand on my hip.

"You both rival each other in power and control of the Force. I cannot discern which of you are indeed the chosen one."

"Um, I believe I fit the bill more than she does." Anakin stepped forward. "I was born to only a mother. Kate just...appeared one day. She teleported across the universe."

"Low blow, Anakin." I rubbed my arm shyly.

"Rest tonight. I shall know the truth in the morning." The Father shut the conversation down, leaving us to go back to bed.

The day came soon, all life being renewed as if it were spring. The Father brought us outside to what seemed like a large colloseum.

"It is time to face your guilt and know the truth." He said calmly, gesturing to our right. A screech from two winged creatures pierced my ears as they swooped over us and landed on either side of the circle. I gasped when I saw Obi-Wan and Ahsoka being held under each of them.

"Whatever he wants, don't do it, Master!" Ahsoka shouted from under the black and red one.

"Let them go. We will not play your games!" Anakin ordered the Father.

"Oh, but I think you will. I have ordered my children to kill your friends. The question is..." He disappeared, continuing his speech from above us. "which one will you choose to save? The Master or the apprentice? You must now release the guilt and free yourself by choosing."

"No!" We both shouted.

"Their powers are too strong for us. Save Ahsoka." Obi-Wan called to us, watching g the young togrutan struggle.

"Let them go." Anakin growled.

"You hurt Obi-Wan and I will find a way to kill you." I added.

"Only you can make my children release them."

"Anakin, the planet is the force. Use it." Obi-Wan reminded. Anakin glared daggers at the Father, using the Force as he was told. Only it wasn't the children he used it on. The Father clutched his throat, Anakin's eyes turning red and yellow.

"You will let them go!" He ordered with no light left in him. "Down! On your knees!"

"Anakin, let him go!" I shouted. He wasn't listening, tightening his grip. The two children were roaring and screeching, clutching my friends tighter. It was when Obi-Wan cried out in pain that I snapped.

"Everyone _stop_!" I threw my hands out, sending out a wave of energy that shook the area. "Let them go!" I ordered the children, choking and raising them in the air. The two Jedi were dropped, and I launched them against the walls. Anakin was distracted by the display, allowing me to drag him towards me.

"You almost got our friends killed. Congratulations." I growled. His eyes changed back to their normal color, as well as joining the stunned expressions.

"And now you see who you truly are. Only the chosen one could tame both my children." Said the Father, reappearing behind me.

"Don't start, old man. I know what you're doing. I know why I'm here. I've taken your test, now let us go." I spin around to face him pointing a warning finger.

"Ah, but first you must understand the truth. Now all of you, leave us." He ordered.

"Do not trust him." Ahsoka warned me.

"As if." I chuckled.

"I said leave us." The Father interrupted sternly.

"And you don't give us orders." I fired back. Once they were far enough away, he spoke.

"Do you feel your destiny? You must see it now. I am dying, and you must replace me."

"Absolutely not." I immediately answered, seeing it coming as soon as the test started.

"But this is yours. It has been foretold. The chosen one will remain to keep my children in balance. You know what threat my death brings."

"Which is why I need to prepare everyone for it. My answer is no."

He sighed in resignation. "I cannot force you to do this. The choice must be yours. But leave and your selfishness shall haunt you and the galaxy." I turned away to follow the others.

"Not as much as if I stayed. The galaxy needs me more than your children do." With that, I left him in the colloseum.

"Ready to get out of here?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin and I. I was taking one last look at the beautiful intersection before we left. I nodded and boarded, strapping myself in for take off. I felt something dark prickling in the back of my mind as we flew over the mountains, though I couldn't tell what it was.


	10. chapter 10

_"Kate." Said a woman's voice behind me._

 _"Hello?" I hesitantly called out._

 _"Kate." She said again. I turned and found a pond of water. I was still on Mortis._

 _"Who are you?" I asked the voice. The woman arose from the pond, a mirror image of me._

 _"It's true what they say. You are the chosen one." She stepped across the water until she was right in front of me. "Join me. Together we can change the balance of the universe, my friend."_

 _I raised a brow, brushing some of my hair back. "I assume you're the Son. Glad to make your acquaintance, but I'm afraid I'll be staying within the light."_

 _"Aligned, you and I can restore balance wherever we go. Peace to the universe."_

 _"Like I said, I think I'll stay a Jedi." I rolled my eyes._

 _He let out a low growl as fire erupted around him. "We will destroy the Sith and the Jedi!" He turned into his beast form and lunged for me, jolting me awake._

"Were you having a nightmare?" Ahsoka asked beside me.

"I wish it were that simple." I huffed, wiping my brow. I stood and opened the door to the boys.

"Leaving so soon?" Asked a dark voice behind me. I turned and found Ahsoka struggling in the Son's grasp. "Not without this, you won't." He punched the button to drop cargo and jumped out, flying away.

"Ahsoka!" I called desperately, running through the door to the others.

"What's going on?"

"The Son took Ahsoka. He's flying away."

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked. The beast came into view in front of us, Anakin narrowing his eyes.

"Hold onto something." He warned, accelerating and giving chase. He followed the Son into deep fog, looking around blindly.

"Look out!" Obi-Wan shouted, a large tower with a glowing green sphere breaking through the fog. Anakin jerked the controls, the wing clipping the tower and breaking. The ship was going down fast, crashing and sliding to a stop in the black dirt. "I didn't think you saw it." Obi-Wan explained as we got up to exit the ship.

"It was a giant tower. Of course I saw it."

"Boys, less arguing, more saving." I cut them off. I stepped onto the ground and looked around the barren wasteland.

"Any sign of him?" Anakin asked.

"No. But I think it's obvious where he's taken her." Obi-Wan answered, looking to the tower we almost crashed into.

"We must hurry."

"Anakin, this wasn't a mistake. He brought us here for a reason. We must not get involved. Any conflict here could have dramatic repercussions for the universe at large."

"I don't care. He's too powerful for Ahsoka. I won't leave her alone."

"We are in the middle of something we don't truly understand. We'd be wise to confer with the Father first."

"I understand it. I'll go." I raised my hand, grabbing one of the foldable speeders.

"I'll go with you." Anakin offered.

"Fine by me." I pointed to Obi-Wan. "You need to find a way to stop the Son. Find the Father, and get the Dagger of Mortis." I mounted the speeder and revved the engine.

"This is what he wants, Kate. To divide us." Obi-Wan tried again.

"Well he's getting his way this time. I'm going to get Ahsoka, and you are going to help stop the Son."

"You must feel how strong this part of the planet is with the dark side. Don't forget what it's done already." Obi-Wan warned.

"What the dark side has done already has nothing to do with any of this! As far as I'm concerned, I just had human desires. I don't expect you to understand that." With that, Anakin and I gunned the engines, taking off towards the spire in the distance. Wind rushed past my face as we hovered across the black dirt.

"Top priority is getting Ahsoka. The Son can be dealt with later." Anakin said over comms.

"Agreed. She's either in the dungeons or being held out in the open. All likelihood is this being a trap."

"Oh, it definitely is. So, I say we spring the trap." I slid to a halt before the entrance to the tower, feeling like I was thrown into Lord of the Rings rather than Star Wars.

"I can sense her. She's that way." I said, climbing the stairs two at a time. The inside was much like the monastery, though it felt cold and empty. Like the dark side, in a sense. I broke into a light jog outside into a courtyard, finding the youngling kneeling on the ground in meditation.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka, it's me. You're safe now. Let's go." Anakin called to her, waving to us.

"Wait." I put a hand on his arm, getting a closer look. The veins running through her body were visible and black.

"Are you proud of me, Master?" She asked, her back still turned to us. Something wasn't right with her. I could sense the dark side, but it wasn't just from the area.

"What? Uh, of course, Snips. Course I'm proud of you. Now, let's get out of here." Ahsoka stiffened, slowly coming to a crouch.

"He's right. Right about everything." She turned to face us, her eyes an evil red and yellow. "You must join him. He only wants what's best for the universe." She sighed, pouting.

"Shit." I placed a hand on my lightsaber, keeping eye contact with her.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Anakin asked her.

"Always with the criticism, Master. Never really believing in me. Trusting me! Well, I don't need you anymore." She told us defiantly.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka, listen to me. He has done something to you. Snap out of it. This isn't you, Ahsoka." Anakin demanded.

"Isn't it?" She snapped. "I feel more like myself than I ever have."

"Trust me, honey. You aren't you." I shook my head. "Maybe you need a Snickers?"

"He asked me to give you a message. He said if you don't join him, he will kill me." She chuckled lightheartedly.

"I won't let him." Anakin growled. Ahsoka took out one of her lightsabers, igniting it.

"Then you will be forced to kill me!" She shouted, leaping into the air and bearing down on us. I ignited my blade and clashed with hers, pushing Anakin out of the way. She snarled and slashed at me, barely allowing me to block.

"I don't want to fight you, Ahsoka." Anakin said, parrying one of her cuts towards him. She pushed and jumped, sliding back a few feet.

"And now the student will kill the Master!" She threw herself back into us, making a swipe at me.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, aren't you, Snips?" Anakin asked with a nervous grin.

"Don't call me that. I hate it when you call me that!" She shouted, trying to attack him again. Obi-Wan appeared out of nowhere beside me, his lightsaber drawn.

"Did you get it?" I asked quietly while Anakin blocked her strikes. He nodded, ducking as Ahsoka swung her second blade over his head.

"Three jedi. Finally, a challenge." She taunted, her swing being blocked by all three of us.

"Any suggestions?" Anakin asked, blocking a blow.

"Yes." Obi-Wan and I answered simultaneously.

"We cut her free." Obi-Wan continued, the dagger materializing in his hand.

"What is that?" Anakin blocked another blade while I hopped over the other.

"It can kill the Aon." Obi-Wan explained.

Ahsoka, noticing the blade, roared in a deep echo. "Where did you get that? Give it to me!" She leapt at Obi-Wan, allowing me to tackle her from the side. She quickly kicked me off of her when we landed, jumping up to stab her blade into me. I rolled out of the way just in time, punching her in the face as I got up. All four of us dove backwards as the Son and Daughter crashed through the large window above us. The Father floated down with them, landing gently as they hit the ground. The Son hastily got to his feet and shot red lightning at the Father, bringing the old man to his knees.

"Anakin, now!" Obi-Wan called, tossing the dagger his way. Ahsoka dove for it, catching it before we could react. She landed beside the Son, holding it triumphantly with an evil grin.

"Not today!" I shouted, reaching out with the Force and throwing Ahsoka towards me. She tumbled to the ground, dropping the dagger long enough for me to pick it up.

"I'll take that." The Son chuckled, holding his hand out. My throat clenched, closing tighter around my windpipe. I was lifted into the air, along with Ahsoka, and flew over to his eye level.

"Everything has transpired exactly as I planned."

"You showed them the altar?" The Father asked feebly.

"I am sorry, father. I didn't know how else to stop him." She answered, being helped by Obi-Wan behind me.

"Give it to me, Kate. Then, I will give you and your little friend a swift death." The Son held out his hand.

"Ahsoka, no." Anakin said. He grew impatient, grabbing the blade and ripping from my grip.

"Thank you." he swung the blade a couple times to get a feel for it. "Your usefulness has come to an end." He touched Ahsoka's forehead, the child falling limp as her eyes rolled into her head.

"No!" Anakin and I screamed, though I followed with a yelp as I was thrown backwards. Obi-Wan immediately went to me, checking if I was okay.

"The Jedi have brought me the dagger, and you have brought yourself. Now, father, you will die." Of course the villain monologued long enough for his plan to be thwarted. He brought the dagger down to stab the Father, but the Daughter threw herself in the way.

"Father!" She cried out as she pushed him away, the weapon buried to the hilt in her chest.

"Wh-Why?" The Son hollered, lightning rolling through the clouds as he flew away in his beast form.

"My daughter. What have I done?" The Father sobbed, pulling the blade out and tossing it away. Anakin ran to Ahsoka, rolling her over onto her back.

"Do not hate him, father. It is his nature."

"No. All is lost. The balance has been broken. I thought by bringing you here, I would...but I have destroyed everything."

"Can you help her?" Anakin asked.

"There is no light. The evil has been unleashed, and the dark side shall consume her." The Father explained.

"You must help her!" Anakin begged.

"I cannot undo what is done. There is no hope."

"That's a lie!" I shouted, being supported by Obi-Wan.

"Yes, there is. There's always hope." Anakin argued. The Daughter gently took hold of the Father's hand, pointing with the other to Ahsoka. He sighed, nodding defeatedly.

"Then let my daughter's last act be to breathe life into your friend." Anakin knelt between the two, placing his fingers against their foreheads. His eyes began to glow a bright white, and the sky changed from day to night and over again. As the light dissipated, a silent moment passed before Ahsoka coughed. She desperately gasped for air, curling up as she wretched.

"Hey, Snips." Anakin greeted with a smirk.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking around.

"Uh, not much. It's good to see you." He answered timidly.

"As the balance in this world crumbles, so shall war escalate in your galaxy. As my son has descended into the dark side, so have the Sith gained strength." The Father announced gravely.

"We're needed here right now. Your son needs to be stopped." I said, pointing down.

"No. You must go now. He needs your ship to leave the planet. You must leave before he can take it." He argued, cradling his daughter.

"What about you?" Obi-Wan asked sympathetically.

"I shall mourn all that I have done. And all that is yet to be." He sighed, looking at the pale form. With downtrodden looks, we turned away and walked towards the crash site in the distance, not looking back. It took forever, but we finally made it to the ship, entering and beginning necessary repairs. A droplet of water smacked against my face soon after we started, causing me to sigh.

"Shit. Rain's coming." I told them, getting up and going inside.

"I'm getting a little tired of how unreliable the weather is here." Obi-Wan grumbled, leaning against the hatch edge.

"Some might say that's part of the appeal." Anakin responded halfheartedly.

"You did well, Anakin. How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure we're doing the right thing by leaving. The Son is consumed by the dark side."

"All the more reason _to_ leave." I added.

"And if we stay, we may be used to the dark side's advantage." Obi-Wan warned.

"Well, you want the bad news, or the really bad news?" Ahsoka asked behind us, peeking her goggled head up while working in the service hatch under the floor.

"Well, let's try the bad news laced with a little optimism." Obi-Wan replied, crossing his arms.

"We've got two cracked shilo pins, a busted power converter, the engines should be fired twice to dump debris, and the backup vents need charging." Ahsoka listed off all the problems, getting out and to her feet.

"Sounds terribly downbeat." She dropped back down and out of sight. "Can it be fixed?"

"I can reroute the primary initiator, weld the dampening vents, and that might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere. After that, I have no guarantees she'll hold together." She answered.

"We'll take our chances. Better than staying here." Obi-Wan decided, stepping back outside. Anakin grabbed another speeder and followed him, unfolding it and mounting.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To see the Father. I'm not convinced that the Son will be contained here without our help. Perhaps we should make a stand." Anakin explained.

"Anakin-"

"If I don't get the Father's blessing to leave...it'll haunt me forever."

"I'm going too." I got one and mounted it, looking to Obi-Wan. "He told me that if I leave, my selfishness will haunt me. I need to know I can leave with a clear conscience."

"I don't like being separated." My Master complained.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." I put a hand on his shoulder before following Anakin into the rain.

We arrived as the Father shut the tomb of the Daughter. While we had escaped the storm, we were still shrouded in night sans the poles of light stuck in the ground around us. "You should have left by now." He commented, turning to face us.

"Our ship needs repairs." Anakin replied.

"Do not underestimate my son. He will seek your ship to escape our isolation and sow terror through the universe. And while you are here, he will use you to do it." He warned in a low tone.

"What will you do now that he's given himself over to the dark side?" Anakin asked.

"It is my actions that have unleashed great danger on the universe. I must kill him." I bowed my head, knowing this is the way it must be.

 _You can't change time. You can't change time._

"But he's too powerful for you alone." Anakin argued.

"Hmm, perhaps, perhaps not. The Force will decide." The Father shrugged the notion off as if it was unimportant.

"We can help you." I offered before Anakin could.

"The choice is no longer yours to make. Our destinies are clouded. This place is strong with the Force. Darkness has no hold here. Go, ask, and you will know what to do." Anakin and I both nodded, walking in the direction he pointed.

"You have grown strong and powerful, Padawan." Said a voice above me. I looked up and found Obi-Wan standing on the top of a steep hill.

"Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?"

"Do you believe you are the chosen one?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know what to believe. How could I be the one in a prophecy?"

"I believe you are. You're stronger in the Force than any I've seen before. Mastered it faster than even the greatest of Padawan learners."

"What should I do about the Son? He needs to be stopped from wreaking havoc. I feel as if killing him would be just, but I worry for the galaxy."

"Look deeper. You will find another way."

"I don't understand." I shook my head.

"Not far from here, there is a place which is strong in the dark side of the Force." He pointed into the distance.

"And you want me to find it?" I crossed my arms.

"You will know what to do when the time comes. Trust me." With his final words he faded from view as if he were a spirit. Both Anakin and I shook our heads, rubbing our temples to get rid of the headache.

"Place that's strong with the dark side of the Force?" I asked him, looking for confirmation. At his nod we both ran to our speeders, following the Force through the winding hills and coves. As we neared, a deep rumbling grew louder over the sound of our engines. Finally we reached the center of the noise, a large crater with volcanic ash floating into the air. We entered the sinkhole, drifting down until we entered a cavern filled with magma. The symbol of the Son was etched and glowing into a platform sticking out of the lake, showing us where to land. I dismounted and looked around, scanning for the Son.

"Welcome." He greeted behind us. "I believe there has been a misunderstanding. We really don't have to be enemies."

"You murdered your sister." I cringed at Anakin's harsh words, knowing he regretted it. "The Force is out of balance. We have to stop you."

"Must you?" He asked with a smirk. Anakin activated his lightsaber, getting ready to strike.

"Anakin..." I warned, taking hold of my own weapon.

"There is no use for such crude implements here." The Son raised his hand, pulling the blades from our grasps and beginning to circle us. "I have a gift for you."

"I've had enough of your trickery." Anakin growled.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to just you. I was talking to the true chosen one." He pointed to me. "And you'll like this. I promise." He taunted.

"And what would it be?" I asked.

"What if I could show you the future?" He asked.

"Seen it before. No need." He gave pause at my words, his triumphant smile dropping for a second.

"But you do not know your own destiny. You are but a lost piece in this game of life."

 _My head began swimming, showing images of death and destruction. The woman I saw at the head of it all was unknown to me. That was until the dirt and dust cleared to show me with my lightsaber drawn._

 _"Padmé!" The other me shouted, though I looked different. I was confused by the shout of anger. The woman in black and metal looked nothing like the senator._

 _"Padmé?" I asked, watching the scene unfold. The woman was in her late teens to early twenties, carrying a crimson lightsaber. Smoke and fire raged in the forest around us, squadrons of stormtroopers forming behind her._

 _"Hello, Mother!" She called back, her black cloak waving in the wind. Realization dawned on me, as well as a spark of hope. I was going to have a child, after all._

 _"Please don't make me fight you." Older me begged, a tear rolling down her cheek._

 _"You chose your side, Jedi! Now you'll die with the rest of your Rebellion!" As my daughter and I ran to meet each other head on, I was horrified to notice what hilt she was using. It was Obi-Wan's, though scratched and tarnished._ I dropped to my knees, tears falling down my face.

"I will do such terrible things." Anakin said behind me. Clearly the Son showed him his future as well.

"Yes. But it doesn't have to be that way. The choice is still yours to make." I got to my feet, not buying it for a second.

"How?" Anakin asked, fully ready to follow the literal _embodiment of evil_.

"The future by its nature can be changed. Join me, and together we will destroy this Emperor you see in your visions. Then we shall end war, corruption, and suffering throughout the galaxy." I rolled my eyes, seeing straight through his lies.

"Will we bring peace?" Anakin was cautious, though determined.

"Of course." The Son responded, clearly pretending.

"Quite the fanatic, aren't you? One glimpse into the future and you leap to follow him? He's the dark side! The whole thing in one form!" I argued.

"You will not be balancing the galaxy?" He asked, lacing his fingers.

"Not with you, no. I have a bit more respect than that."

"Very well then. If you won't help, you are an obstacle." Anakin stepped forward and raised his hand, raising me into the air.

"Don't you fucking dare." I snarled, gasping as my throat was closed. I grasped at the invisible hands around my neck, strangling me. My vision darkened, and Anakin left me to fall to the stone.

"Anakin, are you all right? What happened to Kate?" Obi-Wan asked, rousing me from sleep. My neck was sore, as well as a splitting headache.

"There has been a change of plan." Anakin answered, the magma sloshing as something fell in. "Sorry. You will not understand what I have to do to end the Clone War."

"Obi-Wan!" I wheezed, rubbing my eyes to clear them.

"But, you will try to stop me." The sound of lightning sizzled, along with blinding red light. Obi-Wan cried out as he was shocked, collapsing to the ground.

"Anakin, why?!" Obi-Wan gasped out, shaking off the effects of electricity.

"I'm sorry. I have seen that it is the Jedi who will stand in the way of peace." Anakin apologized, starting up his speeder and flying away.

"He's mine now." The Son explained, turning into his beast form and taking off.

"Kate!" He dropped beside me, checking to make sure I was functional.

"I'm so gonna get him back for this." I growled, sitting up.

"Ahsoka, come in, please. Can you hear me? Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan spoke over comms.

"Yes, Master. Any success with Anakin?"

"No, quite the opposite."

"Master, what are you saying?"

"Anakin has joined with the Son. Do not engage him."

"But-"

"Just do as I say. Listen to me. You have to disable the ship." I groaned behind him, knowing it was probably done.

"But I just finished putting it back together."

"Ahsoka, please listen." Obi-Wan begged. "We have to prevent Anakin and the Son from leaving."

"Yes, Master." The transmission ended, leaving me to get readjusted.

"What has he done to you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Almost choked the life out of me. I'm surprised he didn't just kill me." I lapsed into a coughing fit while Obi-Wan looked around.

"We need to get back up." He commented, looking at the sinkhole.

"I'm open to suggestions." I waved my hand to him.

"Well, if we're lucky enough, Ahsoka might meet us half way."

"I know I can make that jump with my leg, but what about you?"

"Mind a boost?" He asked.

"Fine." I chuckled, holding him like a bride. I crouched down and sprung up, rocketing into the air until my metal hand met the rocky edge if the sinkhole. "Now you're on your own."

"Thank you."

"Race to the top?" I smiled deviously.

"When I get a metal arm, sure." We both slipped a few times, catching ourselves before we plummeted to the fire below.

"Finally." I sighed as the sound of an engine grew near. Ahsoka appeared out of the ash, stopping next to us.

"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan asked, climbing onto the back.

"Here. I did as you said." She gave him a small cylinder. "The shuttle's going nowhere without that."

"Good, that gives us some time to rescue Anakin." Obi-Wan stowed it away, looking to me.

"Can't hold three people in mid air. Drop him off first, I can hold it." They drove away, Ahsoka coming back to pick me up as well. Once we were out Ahsoka made her way back to the ship, ready for a fight.

"Wait, go to the monastery." I ordered.

"Why?" She asked, making the turn.

"I have a feeling." I muttered. The ride was long, but we finally made it, coming to a halt in the arena.

"Master!" Ahsoka called, getting off and going to Anakin. "Are you alright?"

"I think so, but we must stop the Son once and for all." He got to his feet.

"We have little time, and you'll get only one chance." The Father said, standing as well. "You know what you must do." As if on queue, the Son came down and stepped forward.

"How quaint, my own personal send-off." He chuckled.

"I ask you one last time. Do not leave, my son." The Father begged harshly.

"You have no power to keep me, old man. You must understand by now, this planet is not my destiny." The Son denied.

"What you will do will destroy all that is good. I beg you, restrain yourself and stay." The Father pleaded.

"I cannot."

"And then it shall be. I love you, my son."

"Do you?" Anakin and I activated our lightsabers, trying to cut through him. The Son choked us both, throwing us over his shoulder. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka followed suit, with just as much luck. The Father held out his hand, the dagger floating to his hand and materializing.

"What?" The Son chuckled. "You're going to kill me now?"

"I held hope that you could resist the dark side. But I see now, there is no going back." The Father raised the blade and brought it into his own chest.

"Father." The Son gasped, rushing to him. "No! What have you done? It did not have to be this way." He sobbed.

"Yes, my child, it did. You and I are tied together, and your strength runs through me. This way, I take your power."

"Please, don't die." He begged.

"I always knew there was good in you." The Father hugged his son, looking to me. I ignited my blade and stabbed, cutting through both the Father and the Son.

"And so you have betrayed me, father." The Son shuddered, then went still.

"It is done." Anakin said solemnly, kneeling beside the Father.

"And now I die, my heart broken, but knowing the role you two will play." He said, looking to Anakin and I.

"And what is that?"

"You both are the chosen one. You have brought balance to this world. Stay on this path, and you will do it again for the galaxy. But beware your heart." His voice faded, and he laid on the floor, disappearing into the Force. Crashing erupted around us as the power within Mortis left. The crystal of light above the monastery fell, shattering and exploding as it touched the tower. Light spread across the world, engulfing us until I was blind.

"General Skywalker, come in!" I slowly woke up, rubbing my eyes and looking around. I was sitting in my seat on the shuttle, slumped against a control panel.

"We read you, Rex. Can you hear me?" Anakin responded. I got out of my chair and stretched, looking out the window and seeing the interceptor before us.

"Yes, sir, standing by. We were worried. You were off the scopes there for a moment."

"How in the hell?" I asked, rubbing my eyes again.

"A moment? We've been gone more than a moment, Rex." Anakin chuckled.

"Sir, I don't understand. You'll need to explain." Rex answered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. We're coming in now." He hit the accelerator, going towards the larger ship and civilization.


	11. chapter 11

"Masters." I greeted, bowing before the High Council.

"We have an assignment for both you and Master Kenobi. A transmission from the Sith home world of Moraband has been sent to us." Master Windu explained, beginning the recording. Two cloaked figures came into view, their faces covered by black hoods.

"Masters of the Council, we reach out to you in hopes you will obey our following commands." Said the slightly shorter one, a female.

"You are to send Obi-Wan Kenobi and Kate Lyons to us immediately. If they are not here within one planetary cycle, we will kill the hostages we have gathered. They must come alone to these coordinates." Continued the other. The message ended, leaving me to ponder who was living on that desert planet.

"You will leave now. There is no time to waste." Master Windu ordered, motioning for us to exit. We were halfway to the hangar when I started questioning.

"How is there a hostage situation there? Barely anything lives in that forsaken place. Does the Republic have any research parties?" Obi-Wan cut me off, looking at me blandly.

"As long as it's not another Mortis situation, I'm fine with it." He shrugged.

"I couldn't agree more." We entered the hangar, going to our ships. Mine was a royal blue color, with black covering the rest. My R2 unit was sitting ready in the port, giving an excited chirp as I opened the cockpit.

"Hey, little guy." I greeted, rubbing his dome. I got in and buckled up, putting in the coordinates for the rendezvous. I hit the ignition and lifted off, following Obi-Wan out through the hangar doors and up. Other than the slight shudder when we hit the atmosphere, the flight was smooth.

"These ships can't handle light speed. Link up with one of the docking rings." There were many orbiting the city planet, one of them going with my interceptor. I docked and rocketed into the swirling blue tunnel, watching it go by with fascination. I could have sworn I saw a figure at one point, but just shrugged it off. I took hold of the controls when I got out of the vortex, the planet sitting before us.

"I can feel the evil from here." I muttered, disengaging and zooming to the surface.

"The coordinates lead into that sandstorm. Be careful." He warned, taking lead.

"The Force will guide me. I know where I'm going." I argued confidently, going at top speed inti the sand cloud.

"Kate, you need to slow down! There are ruins all around us!" He said a bit louder.

"We need to make it to the coordinates. If we're late they'll die." That was when a building sized statue broke through the sand, too close to avoid. I slammed the controls to the side, hitting my left wing.

"Kate!" Obi-Wan shouted. My ship began spinning in circles, the left engine going out.

"Obi-Wan!" My body flew forward as I crashed, slamming my forehead against the controls and the cockpit glass cracking. I shook my head, trying to clear the dizziness. I couldn't stop the sobbing gasp I let out, finding the sand already piling up and sprinkling through the cracks. There was fire outside from the damage, as well as my droid being destroyed.

"Kate!" Obi-Wan called somewhere to my left.

"Obi-Wan!" I hollered back, sitting up to try and see him. The sand was almost covering the cockpit now, beginning to pour inside. I was crying now, hyperventilating as the last bit of the outside was covered.

"Kate! Where are you?!"

"Obi-Wan!" I screamed. "Please." I sobbed. I slumped back in my seat, knowing he couldn't hear me. If he didn't find me, I would meet the same end as the clone on Geonosis. I curled up, gathering the Force inside of me to try and blow the hatch off. What I sent out was more of an explosion, tearing apart the ship and throwing debris and sand in every direction. I bundled up in my cloak and stumbled out, falling face first to the ground.

"No!" He shouted, allowing me to pinpoint him. I found him on his knees, head bowed and fists clenched.

"Don't have to get all worked up over little old me." I joked, placing a hand to my chest.

"What was that explosion?" He asked getting to his feet and hugging me.

"I tried to use the force to send the hatch off, but I got that instead." I explained, pulling back.

"A repulse. It's been heard of throughout history, though I've never seen it for myself." He put a hand to his beard in thought.

"We have to hurry. It's this way." I pointed towards the large silhouette in the distance, taking his hand and dragging him with me. As we drew nearer, I realized we were going into a Sith temple. Rows of statues lined the path to the entrance, which was half hurried by sand. Inside was dark and cold, though it opened up and howled with the wind.

"So, where do you think they are?" He asked.

"Over here." Answered the woman from the hologram, both figures stepping out from behind a pillar.

"If you'd be so kind to introduce yourselves. You already know who we are." I started us off, placing an idle hand on my lightsaber.

"That's the joke, isn't it?" The man asked, sounding familiar in person.

"I'm sorry?" Obi-Wan asked, the realization clicking into place. Both removed their hoods, yellow eyes sunken into our own pale faces.

"What is this?" I asked, holding my lightsaber tighter.

"This is a replacement." The other me answered, igniting a crimson blade. The other Obi-Wan did the same, charging at his counterpart. I brought my own up just in time to meet my doppelganger, crossing blades and sending out sparks.

"You and I both know this is for the best. After all, you're too scared to change a horrible fate!" Other me snarled, taking a swing at me. I jumped up onto a fallen pillar, taking note of the reflections behind me.

"High ground, bitch!" I mocked, flipping over her and swiping in a downward arch. I touched down, turning in time to see her fall to the floor with a thud.

"A little help?" Obi-Wan requested, barely holding the red blade from his neck. I dashed over, swinging my lightsaber to the right. Other him jumped back, throwing me up high and against one of the pillars. Obi-Wan took his opportunity and drove his blade to the hilt through the black robes. Unfortunately, with the guy dead, he let go of me. I yelped as I fell, coming closer and closer to the ground. Right before I hit the stone, I was stopped by two arms. I blinked before looking up and finding Obi-Wan looking back at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, not letting go.

"Never better." I chuckled.

"We find ourselves in these awkward situations fairly often, don't we?"

"I kinda like it." I shrugged, smiling at him.

"And why's that?"

"Oh, come on. You and I both know there's tension between us. Even if it's light." I rolled my eyes, standing on my own feet. "And don't play coy with me, either. Don't forget I can feel emotions like you can."

"Very well, I suppose there's been some feelings I shouldn't have." He relented. I cut him off with a finger to his lips, hearing something further inside.

"Something's back there." I whispered. Footsteps grew closer, shuffling and awkward.

"They said they had hostages." He supplied. Someone stepped into the light of our sabers. A clone trooper, barely standing and with his blaster lazily aimed at us.

"Stand down, trooper." I ordered. He opened fire, more blaster bolts coming from behind him. Obi-Wan and I dove behind the fallen pillar for cover, the drones not letting up. I stood and deflected some back towards them, as well as counting the attackers.

"I count ten clustered together." I reported.

"Split them?" He suggested.

"Why not?" I peeled to the right and out of cover, defending myself while Obi-Wan went left. I managed to hit a few, leaving six still shooting. Obi-Wan let out a pained shout, falling out of sight and clutching his shoulder. "Obi-Wan!"

When I got no answer I realized my mistake, all six now turning to me. I was missing some shots, some grazing the fabric of my cloak. I desperately threw out my hand, trying to push them away. What I got was confusing and disturbing. They were all frozen in place, shaking as if they were trying to break free. Even more was the laser fire coming for me, which was suspended in mid air.

"Holy shit." I gasped, walking past the enemies and ducking under lasers to get to Obi-Wan. I found him resting against the stone of a pillar, holding a burn on his shoulder.

"Did you kill them?" He asked, allowing me to help him to his feet.

"Not quite." I hesitantly answered, letting him see my handiwork.

"I've never heard of anything like this in the archives. You used the Force to do this?" I turned us around and towards the entrance, helping Obi-Wan hobble along.

"Yeah." I answered simply.

"Good job." He praised, not making eye contact with me. Back into the storm we went, going blindly in the direction of his ship.

"So, are we gonna talk about what we said back there?" I asked, breaking the unbearable silence.

"What's there to say? I broke the Jedi Code."

"But it didn't turn you evil. If anything, it made you care more." I argued.

"But having these emotions is forbidden."

"But why is it? If the Jedi are meant to be emotionless drones, how are we supposed to help everyone?"

"I've never thought of that." He sighed.

"Exactly." I nodded, opening the cockpit and helping Obi-Wan inside. I climbed in after him, almost sitting in his lap.

"This does not help my argument." He chuckled, trying to adjust.

"It certainly helps mine." I smiled, leaning back against him for the ride back. We took off, finally escaping the sandstorm and the dark presence.

"Would you suggest having a secret affair?" He asked after a moment.

"If that's what works." I agreed.

"If we're caught, we will be expelled." He warned.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Are you?" I looked up at him.

"Well, it's much better than losing you." He shrugged, taking off into the void.

"Agreed." I nodded, placing my head on his shoulder.


	12. chapter 12

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" I asked as he exited the hologram chamber.

"An old enemy wants to face me. The one who killed my Master." He answered gravely.

"I thought you cut Maul in half on Naboo." I took a step back.

"So did I. But it appears he survived the fall and dismemberment. He will kill a whole colony if I don't face him alone." I sighed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek while the hall was clear.

"Be careful. I don't want you to lose this time." I hugged him. "I have to go. I'm being sent to Muunilinst with Master Rancisis. The Banking Clan is about to be taken out of commission."

"I wish you the best of luck." He bowed, walking away. I sighed, knowing he had to act normal. It was a long, lonely walk to the hangar, where a gunship picked me up to take me to a star destroyer.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" One of the clones asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I nodded, not really paying attention. It had been months since we got together, but this was the first time I was worried. The problem was that, despite the fact it happened without me here, I was still scared he would die. His judgement could be clouded by me, and that could change everything.

"We've arrived, General." Informed the same clone, jerking his head towards the massive ship.

"Alright." I got up, heading up the ramp and to the elevator. As I entered the command center, the Admiral saluted.

"We are fueled and ready for take off, General." He reported.

"No time to waste, then. We have a battle to win, Admiral." He nodded, walking away to make necessary preparations. I watched as all of the clones hit switches and buttons, the ship rising and taking off into the atmosphere.

"Sir, you've been issued a team of A.R.C. troopers to disable the defensive cannon within the city." Informed the Admiral. "They're waiting in the hangar."

"Thank you." I nodded, making my way down as the ship entered hyperspace.

"General." Greeted the Captain, ARC-77 or Fordo.

"Captain. You're aware of our destination and objective?" I asked, gazing at the set of ten.

"Yes, General."

"But, I won't bore you with words. You're here for a reason, and it's necessary. Get into position, and I'll meet you there." None of them said a word, so I took that as an okay. I nodded and left, heading for my own squad.

"General." Gravity stood at attention.

"Hey, boys. At ease, I'm not strict." I waved my hand down, allowing them to relax. "So, I'm sure you know our mission. You'll be following me into battle while the ARC troopers take their point."

"Was that supposed to be a pep talk, General?" Nomad asked.

"I don't know, I'm just making conversation. We've got a few minutes before we might die, and I want to spend them comfortable. So, ease up. Think good thoughts before you see more bloodshed." They all agreed to that in some form, though Solitaire just went back to his game. The ship rattled a bit, and the troops began to move out.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" Genesis asked, grabbing his blaster and helmet.

"You've seen your fair share of battles. This one is just a bigger challenge. I'm not going to lie, we're about to deal a serious blow, and lives will be lost. Best way to go about this is making sure it's not you." I put a hand on Gravity's shoulder, entering a gunship with them. While Rancisis and his fighters left to battle above the planet, an army of troopers were being deployed with me to the capital city. As we entered the clouds, our ships were met with heavy fire.

"ARC troopers, peel off." I ordered. Their gunship went off, away from the battle.

"We won't make it much further, General." Commented Gravity.

"You're right." I muttered, switching the comlink on. "Ground troops, deploy."

While the rest of the gunships landed, ours flew overhead and to the front. The boys and I hopped out, already being bombarded by blasterfire. "Orders, General?"

"Charge, men! We need to get inside the city!" I hollered, running forward with my squad hot on my heels. There were shouts and screams around me, from both clone and droid alike. While the losses were heavy, I had to remember that half of them were just machines. I was the first to meet the clankers, slicing through it's mechanical torso and pushing the halves into two super battle droids. I jumped in the air and brought my lightsaber down on another, dashing out of the way of a blaster bolt. I grunted, using the Force to crush it and throw it into the sea of metal.

"General!" Genesis called to my right, taking cover behind a pile of droids. "We're getting overrun here!"

An idea sprang to my head, recalling that day in the With temple. "On my mark!" I spoke into the comlink, deflecting one more blast before putting my lightsaber away. I threw my hand out towards the enemy, praying I was doing it right. A few shouts of 'Fire!' told me I succeeded, a good chunk of the droids shaking in place. of course, the rest of the army continued on their way, unbothered by the carnage. The battle raged while we tore into them, up until we neared the city. A large mortar shot hit the ground behind me, throwing me forward and into the dirt. Debris and bodies landed around me, most if not all laying motionless in burnt armor. It must have been from the cannon I was warned about.

"General Lyons." Fordo broke my attention away. "Target sighted."

"Very good. Proceed as planned." I switched to another channel. "Artillery, move within range of the city."

"General." I shut off my comlink and turned to the clone addressing me. He was battered, dirty, and bleeding; but he was my commander.

"What is it, Gravity?" The rest of the squad formed behind him.

"We've..." He trailed off, looking at the grass. "We've lost Genesis."

Everything stopped, a heavy weight setting in my chest. "How?"

"He was hit by the main cannon." He sighed. I shook my head, fighting the sting in my eyes.

"We'll mourn our losses when we're out of danger." I growled, continuing our march towards the buildings. We were only a couple miles out now. The cannon kept firing, blasting holes in our ranks without mercy. A shock wave hit me, making me stumble backwards a bit.

"Was that the main cannon, sir?" Nomad asked.

"That it was." I climbed up onto one of the tanks and looked to the clones. "Let's take it, boys!" They all shouted and charged, being met by battle droids. The tanks stopped a short distance away, firing at the closer buildings and enemy troops. A series of explosions began to set off down the row of tanks a half mile in front of us.

"General Lyons. Our cannons are being destroyed." Reported one of the clones beside me. He handed me a pair of binoculars, pointing to the offenders. I followed and spotted the leader of a band of speeders. It was some huge man in grey armor

"Orders, General?" Gravity requested.

"Mount up." I muttered, turning to another. "Where do you keep your spare armor?"

"This way." He pointed to the storage compartments inside the tank. I grabbed a helmet, chestplate, gauntlets and leg armor. Gravity helped me situate it all around me, as well as take me to our speeders. I let out a growl as I snatched up my pike and reved the engine to life. I was feeling darkness, and nothing could stop it. The battalion rode out, zooming across the flat stone towards the droid riders. Our two groups met in a head on collision, throwing bodies and broken pikes everywhere. I met the leader head on, our pikes clanging together and my helmet ripping away from my head. I tossed away my broken weapon and drew my lightsaber, making another charge for him. The brute stepped forward and stopped me with ease, throwing me out of my seat and over his head. I landed and rolled painfully across the stone, getting to my feet and wiping blood from my mouth. He ran at me, weilding the speeder as a club. I slashed back and forth, cutting the vehicle to pieces. I saw my opening and stabbed, cutting straight through his chest.

There was a pause, and then a chuckle. The laughter he let forth was cold and metallic. I looked him in the eyes, finding darkness through the helmet.

"Shit." A fist snapped my neck sideways, another one following in quick succession to my stomach. I couldn't do anything as he beat me senseless, the final blow throwing me back a few feet. I looked up just in time to see darts flying at me, using the Force to cast them away. I summoned my lightsaber and lashed out with the Force, choking him and raising him in the air. He grasped his throat, then slackened. I let him go, only to find him getting to his feet and releasing a stream of fire. I threw my blade and cut the weapon in half, cutting through his arm as it came back. I dashed forward and made another clean slice through his chest, letting him fall in pieces to the ground.

"General, we're in position." Fordo reported on my wrist.

"I'm on my way." I stood a fallen speeder upright and mounted, gunning the accelerator through the streets. As I got to the base of the tower, I kicked my bike up and rode up the slope of the building. When the speeder reached it's limit, I leapt off and used the Force to propel me to the roof. I landed gracefully, getting to my feet and looking to the red Captain.

"We're set, General."

"Good. Let's finish this." He detonated bombs on the floor, rappelling down and taking out the droids in the room. I only had to take care of three droidekas by the time I got down there.

"Mercy, I beg you. I am merely a banker." Pleaded the leader of the banking clan.

"Once you've given your unconditional surrender, of course." I stopped, sensing a presence outside. I looked to a large window, the whine of a jet pack becoming clearer. The same monster from before crashed through, immediately being annihilated by the clones.

"Control room secure, General." Fordo said to my right.

"No. I've seen too many movies." I answered, narrowing my eyes. Tentacles flew out of the smoke, beating down the clones around it. The creature struggled to it's feet, a mass of squirming veins and tentacles making up it's body. Despite the clones' best attempts at stopping him, he just demolished the soldiers. I dodged and sliced, but barely did anything to him. A slimy fist wrapped around me, shoving me into it's insides where it's stomach would be. I was startled when an electric current ran through everything and hit me. I couldn't breathe, so I built up the Force and sent it out. the monster exploded and left entrails across the floor and walls. I heaved deep breaths, flicking slime off of my soaked body.

"General, are you alright?" Fordo asked.

"Never better. Now, back to our regularly scheduled program." I turned to face the cowering clan member, who slammed his fist on the floor in defeat. "Take him back to one of our venators and lock him in a cell. We'll take the rest of the city." I ordered a few of the clones. They nodded and took him away. I headed outside with the rest of the ARC troopers and began to do just that, walking through the streets and looking for any droids.

"General." Alerted Fordo. "You have an incoming transmission."

"Indeed I do." I pressed the flashing button, immediately hearing blaster fire.

"General Lyons. We have a situation." Said the Admiral.

"What kind of situation?"

"General Rancisis has fallen. The battle is almost won, but we need support."

"Not for much longer. The banking clan surrendered." As if on queue, a few droids around us shut down. "That marks the end of the battle, Admiral."

"Very well." The transmission ended, and I sent a call out to all of the clone Commanders and Captains.

"The clan has surrendered. The battle's been won." I could hear distant cheers throughout the streets from the other squads. I called for a gunship to take us to the command ship and make preparations. Fordo and his team boarded with me, staying silent and professional. I made a call to Gravity, telling him to round up the squad and return with us. It was a long trip, but I sighed as the air conditioning of the hangar met my face with a gust of wind. My team was there, sitting on some smaller crates with their heads down.

"General on deck." Gravity stood and saluted, the others doing the same.

"At ease, guys. take a seat." They did as ordered, looking to me. "It's okay to show how you feel, boys. Genesis was a friend to all of us. He deserves to be properly honored." All of them sighed and rubbed their heads.

"General. Permission to speak freely?" Nomad raised his hand.

"Granted. That goes for all of you."

"We've all seen a lot of battles. But this? This was a massacre." He commented.

"I'm with him on that one." Solitaire spoke up.

"I know. Believe me, I know. We had a battle that this reminds me of back on my planet. Soldiers storming beaches with enemy defensive towers placed. As they were going in, they knew they wouldn't make it out. They accepted it as a fact, but faced it anyway. I choose to believe that they decided to make their death a great one, and that's exactly what Genesis did. We lost a lot of good men today. Good people. But, don't remember Genesis for how he died. Remember him for how he lived." The four stayed silent, not meeting my gaze. I sighed, sitting beside them.

"General. You are needed on the bridge with Captain Fordo." Reported the Admiral.

"I'll be back later. Take as much time as you can to mourn." I got to my feet and went to the elevator, riding up and entering.

"The planet is under Republic control." He said when I entered. "You must give your mission report."

I nodded, pressing the button to contact the Jedi Council. "Masters. Muunilinst is taken, and the banking clan has surrendered."

"Well done, Knight Lyons." Congratulated Master Windu.

"Thank you, Master, but I also bear grave news. Master Rancisis fell in battle and a great amount of our clones were lost. We will need more troops if we hope to hold the planet."

"Send more clones, we will. A very serious blow to the Separatists, we have dealt." Master Yoda agreed.

"Captain Fordo. You and your team are being sent to Hypori. You must rescue any surviving Jedi from General Grievous' assault." Master Windu ordered. "Knight Lyons. Report back to Coruscant as soon as possible."

"Yes, Master." The transmission ended, our ship making ready to go to light speed. I went back down and mingled with my squad, comforting them in their time of need.


	13. chapter 13

"You requested my presence, Masters?" I greeted, standing in the center of the room. I was feeling nervous, worried that they had found out about Obi-Wan and I.

"We have called you here to offer you one of the highest ranks within the Jedi Order." Master Windu started.

"A seat on this Council, we grant you. As well as the title of Master." Master Yoda finished.

"Do you accept this honor?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I do." While I kept a cool appearance, I was freaking out inside. Master Windu pointed to the seat previously used by Master Rancisis, though it was replaced by a chair for a humanoid. I sat down, feeling as if I was on a cloud. As a plus, I was sitting right next to Obi-Wan.

"Now to continue an earlier debate. What to do with Anakin Skywalker." Master Ki Adi Mundi spoke up.

"Ever since Ahsoka refused to come back he's been distant. I understand that he is hurt by her decision, but it has been a month already." Obi-Wan described.

"I fear he's drifting closer to the dark side. He's lost faith in the Jedi after the Council decided to be neutral in her trial." I spoke.

"Agreed. He must focus on what is present, rather than what has passed." Master Plo Koon said.

"Someone he trusts must speak with him. Someone he will never doubt." Obi-Wan suggested. I looked down, an idea forming. It could be bad, but it had to be done. When the meetingmeeting adjourned I quietly made my way to the hangar, boarding my ship and flying into the city. I slowed to a stop in front of Padmé's penthouse, getting out and hesitantly walking indoors.

"Padmé!" I called out, looking for the senator. She appeared on the staircase, wearing her nightgown.

"Kate?" She came all the way down and came up to me, giving me a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask a favor. And it might help you." She sat down on one of the sofas, gesturing for me to do the same.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to get through to Anakin. You know what I mean when I say he hasn't been the same. I need you to do something to bring him back to normal."

"That sounds simple enough. I can do that."

"Thank you." I gave her another hug, getting to my feet. "Believe me, this is exactly what needs to happen."

A few days after Anakin returned from battle, his hair having grown longer and wavy, he returned to normal. When I went to thank Padmé, she was almost glowing. I smiled, knowing exactly what my request had set in motion. It quickly turned to a frown, though, when I realized what else would come. It was about two months when what I had been dreading finally arrived.

(Two Months Later)

 _I looked down the hall, bodies of friends scattered throughout. There was shouting and blasterfire far away, and smoke filling the building. I found, to my horror, that I was inside the Jedi temple._

 _"What?" I mumbled._

 _"Kate." Came a quiet call from one of the bodies. I spotted Ahsoka heaving on the ground, coughing violently._

 _"Ahsoka!" I ran over dropping down to my knees beside her. "What happened here?"_

 _"Exactly what you knew would happen." She looked at me with betrayal. "First you aren't there for me when I'm expelled, now you're here for my fall."_

 _"A-Ahsoka..." I sobbed. "I-"_

 _"This is all your fault." She coughed, spitting up blood. "You should have helped. Should have warned us."_

 _"You're right. This is my fault." She stilled in my arms, her head resting on my shoulder. "Ahsoka? Ahsoka. Ahsoka! No! Please, I need help! Someone!"_

 _"There's another one." Came a familiar voice at the end of the hall. I looked up to find a squad of clones aiming at me. I couldn't blink before they opened fire._

"No!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. I sat up in bed, curling into a ball and crying.

"Kate! Are you alright?" Asked a voice outside my room. I used the Force to open the door, seeing Obi-Wan on the other side. "Nightmare?"

I couldn't speak, accepting his embrace while I sobbed on his shoulder. It took a while, but I finally tried to talk. "I-It was so horrible" The temple was in flames, everyone was dead! Even the younglings!" I wrapped my arms around him. "It's all my fault, Obi-Wan! I couldn't stop it!"

He shushed me, rocking me slightly and holding me tight. "It was just a nightmare."

"No! You don't understand! It's going to happen!"

"Trust me. We won't be massacred." As if on cue, sirens began blaring throughout the temple.

"No." I leapt out of bed and put my clothes on, taking off through the halls to the entrance. "No, no, no, no, no, no." I finally got outside, watching Separatist ships coming out of hyperspace just above the atmosphere. Drop ships were deploying droids, and fighters were going at each other in the air. "No! No, God damn it! Not yet!" I pushed past people to the hangar, Obi-Wan following behind me.

"Kate, we need to plan!" He called after me.

"You plan! I'm saving the Chancellor! Grievous is going after him!" I dropped into the cockpit and took off. I made a hard left around the building and towards the Senatorial complex, grimacing at the smashed window to the Chancellor's office. A couple of vulture droids fell in behind me, locking on with missiles.

"Come on." I growled, gunning the engine and leading them on a chase through the city. I swerved through buildings, one of my pursuers crashing into the side of one. I pulled up, heading for an incoming dropship. Right before I hit it, I jerked the controls to the left. The vulture smashed into the ship, exploding and taking it out. A small hologram of Master Yoda appeared in front of me.

"Taken prisoner, the Chancellor has been. Rescue him, with the aid of Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker, you must. Aboard General Grievous' command ship, he will likely be."

"Acknowledged." I pulled up, swerving around the incoming ground troops and into space. I found the two Jedi heading for the command ship, though something seemed wrong. I was startled when Anakin fired at Obi-Wan and destroyed his left wing.

"What the hell are you doing, Anakin?" I yelled. I watched both their fighters jolt slightly as they flinched at the loud noise in their ears.

"Glad you could join us." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"What's happening? Why is he shooting at you?" I asked.

"There are buzz droids tearing apart my ship, we need to get to the command ship." I swooped down and lined myself up on the right of Obi-Wan.

"Don't freak out, I'm helping." I warned. I turned my fighter slightly so our wings scraped together, destroying a few droids.

"I can't see a thing, get out of here, you two. Get the Chancellor." He said.

"Not a chance." I refused. Anakin did the same on Obi-Wan's left wing and destroyed the others.

"I've lost all controls, I can't move." Obi-Wan said, beginning to panic.

"Stay on my wing, the General's command ship is dead ahead. Easy, pull up, head for the hangar." Anakin tried to calm him.

"Have you noticed the shields are still up?" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Sorry, Master." He apologized. Anakin streaked ahead of Obi-Wan's Fighter and blasted the shield generator. It sparked and exploded, making the blast doors close.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan quipped. We made it through at the last second, hastily jumping out of our fighters and cutting down the droids inside the hangar.

"R2, locate the Chancellor." Obi-Wan ordered, blocking blaster fire. The little droid rolled over to an access port and plugged in. I cut down the last one and made my way over to them.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there. The observation platform at the top of that spire." Obi-Wan observed, pointing to the area of the hologram.

"I sense Count Dooku." Anakin said.

"I sense a trap." Obi-Wan shot back.

"Next move?" Anakin asked.

"Spring the trap." Obi-Wan answered. I remembered this happening, and then it came to me. Revenge of the Sith was beginning at this moment. I dreaded what would come to pass, if I didn't change it.


	14. chapter 14

"R2, we need you to stay with the ships." Anakin told the droid.

"Take this, and wait for orders." Obi-Wan commanded, tossing a comlink to the droid. We set off into the ship, finding an elevator to the spire. I heard rolling behind me, and knew what was coming.

"Destroyers!" Anakin shouted. We activated our sabers and deflected their fire until we were safely inside the elevator. We turned to see multiple battle droids aiming at us.

"Drop your weapons! I said drop 'em." Ordered one of the droids. They never stood a chance as we cut them to pieces. The elevator began to move, but shortly screeched to a stop. I jolted and instinctively pressed against Obi-Wan.

"Did you press the stop button?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin.

"No, did you?" Anakin asked back.

"No!" Obi-Wan answered.

"You both are idiots." I grumbled.

"Well, there's more than one way out of here." Anakin said, igniting his saber and cutting into the ceiling.

"We don't want to get out, we want to get moving. R2, R2. Do you copy? Activate elevator 31174." Obi-Wan called over the comlink. A large circle of metal dropped to the floor, and Anakin jumped out.

"Always on the move." Obi-Wan mumbled.

"Hold onto something." I said. He gave me an odd look, but complied, holding a rail. There was a shudder before the elevator began to drop, throwing us upward.

"Stop, stop! R2, we need to be going up." Obi-Wan protested. The elevator stopped with a jolt, throwing us to the floor before ascending.

"Much better." I said. Suddenly Anakin dropped into the room, startling Obi-Wan to activate his lightsaber.

"Oh, it's you." He sighed.

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked.

"Well, R2 has been-" He started, getting cut off.

"No loose wire jokes. He's doing the best he can." Anakin defended.

"Did I say anything?" Obi-Wan asked me incredulously.

"He's trying!" Anakin further argued.

"I didn't say anything!" Obi-Wan protested. I sighed and rested my head in my palm as they argued. The elevator doors opened to reveal an observation deck with the Chancellor in bindings. He appeared to be quite calm, even though a war raged outside.

"Chancellor." Obi-Wan greeted formally.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"Count Dooku." Palpatine muttered, gesturing with his hand. He was above us, standing on the balcony we had descended with two super battle droids.

"This time we will do it together." Obi-Wan whispered to us.

"I was about to say that." Anakin contested. Count Dooku jumped down to the main level.

"Get help! You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord." Palpatine ordered.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our speciality." Obi-Wan argued quaintly. Obi-Wan and Anakin threw off their cloaks and we ignited our lightsabers.

"When have they ever been our speciality?" I whispered harshly to him.

"Your swords, please, Master Jedi. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." Dooku offered.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi-Wan warned. We charged Dooku, testing his skill.

"I've been looking forward to this." He said once he knocked us back.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count." Anakin challenged.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall." He accepted. Dooku lunged at us, making us fall back.

"Your moves are clumsy, Kenobi, too predictable. You'll have to do better." Dooku joked. As the battle proceeded, I could see Obi-Wan and Dooku become tired. I felt anger roll off of Anakin, and gave him a harsh look. Anakin continued to drive the attack on Dooku, pushing him up to the balcony. Count Dooku kicked me in the chest, making me fall over the railing. He then kicked Anakin into an archway and lifted Obi-Wan into a Force choke. Dooku sent Obi-Wan flying into the side of the balcony, knocking him unconscious and to the lower level. He spun around again and, using the Force, caused a section of the balcony to drop onto Obi-Wan. I ran to him and tried to lift the debris, but it wouldn't budge. Anakin spun and kicked, sending Dooku over the balcony. He jumped down, following him to the main floor. They locked their blades in a stand still.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them." Dooku growled. Anakin regained his composure and attacked Dooku as the Dark Lord continued his spin to meet him head on. Anakin began attacking Dooku with a new ferociousness. Finally, in one last energized charge, Anakin cut off Count Dooku's hands. The Jedi caught the lightsaber as it dropped from the severed Sith Lord's hand and put the two lightsabers to his neck. Palatine was grinning as he watches the defeat.

"Good, Anakin, good. I knew you could do it. Kill him. Kill him now!" He ordered. Anakin seemed conflicted, and I couldn't watch.

"I shouldn't." He protested.

"Do it!" Palpatine commanded. I heard the sickening slice and hiss, then the thump of Dooku's body dropping to the floor. I looked up and saw Anakin standing over the corpse, looking regretful. I glared at him when he looked at me, and his ears went red.

"I couldn't stop myself." He tried to justify his actions.

"You did well, Anakin. He was too dangerous to be kept alive." Palpatine comforted. Anakin dropped Count Dooku's lightsaber, moving to release Palpatine.

"Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner." He argued. He raised his hands, making the Chancellor's restraints pop loose. "I shouldn't have done that, Chancellor. It's not the Jedi way." Palpatine stood up, rubbing his wrists.

"It is only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother and the sand people. Now, we must leave before more security droids arrive." The Chancellor reasoned. I grimaced at his words, revenge was forbidden in the Order.

"A Jedi doesn't seek revenge, it is a dark temptation." I told the Chancellor.

"And you did not want revenge for what he did to you, young lady?" He asked me.

"Never. I wanted him brought to justice, not slaughtered like the sand people on Tatooine." The ship began to tilt on it's side after a blast from the Republic. Anakin rushed over to Obi-Wan, lifted the control console from on top of him, and I pulled him free. He knelt down and checked his vitals.

"Anakin, there is no time. We must get off the ship before it's too late." Palpatine begged.

"He seems to be all right. No broken bones, breathing alright." Anakin said, assessing the damage.

"Leave him, or we'll never make it." Palpatine pressed.

"Like hell." I said.

"His fate will be the same as ours." Anakin finalized. Anakin picked up Obi-Wan, slinging him over his shoulder and heading for the elevators. The ship gave a lurch and began to plummet towards the surface. Anakin and I grabbed the elevator's door frame and look for a way out. Once we climbed inside the elevator shaft the ship was pointed straight down, making it a large hallway.

"These physics make absolutely zero sense." I muttered. We made our way down until I felt the ship begin to level out again. We began to slide, eventually falling rapidly. Anakin and I grabbed wires sticking out of the wall and stopped with a snap. This was one of the moments I was thankful for my robotic arm. The Chancellor was hanging desperately to my leg, and I was almost tempted to shake him off. I jumped when Obi-Wan shouted, but chuckled when I saw him panicking.

"Easy, we're in a bit of a situation." Anakin warned.

"Did I miss something?" Obi-Wan asked dazedly. I was relieved when I heard R2 beeping on Obi-Wan's comlink. The ship began to roll, causing the vertical shaft to move into a forty-five-degree angle. I dreaded the sound when I heard the elevator brakes release and I looked up to see the elevator heading toward us.

"Hold on." Anakin said, realizing what was happening.

"What is that?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly. "Oops."

"R2, R2, shut down the elevator!" Anakin rambled, scared out of his skin.

"Too late! Jump!" Obi-Wan yelled. Anakin and I let go of the wires and slid down the wall. On the way down the three of us took out grappling hooks and threw them at a beam. We fell for a bit longer before falling and swinging through an opened door.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable. Come on." Obi-Wan said.

"R2, get down here. R2, do you copy?" Anakin called. We continued down the hall for a minute before white light surrounded us.

"Ray shields." Anakin exclaims.

"Wait a minute, how'd this happen?! We're smarter than this." Obi-Wan asks no one in particular.

"Apparently not. This is the oldest trap in the book. Well, I was distracted." Anakin defended.

"Oh, so all of a sudden it's my fault." Obi-Wan pressed.

"You're the Master. I'm just a hero." Anakin claims.

"Really? You're seriously going to start this?" I ask him.

"I'm open to suggestions here." Obi-Wan offered.

"Why don't we let them take us to General Grievous. Perhaps with Count Dooku's demise, we can negotiate our release." Palpatine suggested. We looked at each other in disbelief.

"I say patience." Anakin added.

"Patience! That's your plan, is it?" Obi-Wan argued.

"Yes. R2 will be along in a few moments and he'll release the ray shields." Anakin predicted. Not a moment later, the astromech came skidding across the hallway, screaming and bashing into the opposite wall. He took a moment to compose himself as I laughed.

"See! No problem." Suddenly several doorways open, revealing two destroyer droids, sixteen super battle droids behind them. R2 turned and zapped one of the droids, who then kicked him over.

"Don't hurt my baby!" I shouted at the droid, who almost seemed to flinch.

"Do you have a plan B?" Obi-Wan asked calmly. We were lead down many twisting hallways until the droids opened the door to the bridge, and I saw General Grievous watching us enter. He laughed at our misfortune as he approached us.

"Oh yes. General Kenobi, the Negotiator. We've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue." He taunted. A battle droid walked to the General and handed him our lightsabers.

"That depends upon your point of view. Hah!" Obi-Wan shot back.

"And Anakin Skywalker, I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little...older." He teased.

"General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. You're shorter than I expected." Anakin played off.

"Ahhhh, Jedi scum." Grievous dismissed, stalking away.

"Anakin, try not to upset him. We have a job to do." Obi-Wan berated with no seriousness.

"A pleasure to see you, Kate. You are one of the few who can actually attempt to fight me." He complimented.

"Aw, you always know how to make a girl blush." I joked.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection." Grievous commented, stashing the weapons in his robe.

"Not this time. And this time you won't escape." Obi-Wan threatened.

"R2." Anakin signalled. The little astromech opened all of his electronics in a distracting display, giving us enough time to call our blades and ignite them.

"Crush them. Make them suffer." Grievous ordered, backing away. Obi-Wan and I took on the magnaguards while Anakin protected the Chancellor from harm, along with cutting down any who tried to escape. I took out the pilot and crew while Anakin and Obi-Wan surrounded the General, who had a electrified staff.

"You lose, General Kenobi." Grievous announced, stabbing the transparisteel window. The pressure makes it shatter, dragging everything loose into space. Anakin slammed his hand on the button to close the blast shield. I gasped for air before sitting to help Anakin land the ship.

"All the escape pods have been launched." Anakin observed.

"Grievous. Can you fly a cruiser like this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You mean, do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Anakin corrected. Anakin sat in the pilot's chair and saw on a screen the back half of the ship break away. There was a great jolt, and the ship tilted forward.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in." Anakin told us.

"Steady, altitude eighteen degrees." I reported.

"Pressure rising. We've got to slow this wreck down. Open all hatches, extend all flaps, and drag fins." Anakin ordered, flipping several switches.

"Temp steady. Hatches open, flaps extended, drag fins-" Obi-Wan said, but got cut off as the ship lurched forward.

"We lost something." Anakin deadpanned.

"Not to worry, we're still flying half the ship." Obi-Wan said sarcastically. The ship started to glow orange outside.

"Now we're really picking up speed, I'm going to shift a few degrees and see if I can slow us down." He said, pulling the handles.

"Careful, we're heating up. Twelve thousand, thirteen thousand..." Obi-Wan warned.

"What's our speed?" Anakin asked.

"Eight plus sixty-forty. Eight plus sixty-twenty. Eight plus sixty. Temp ten thousand, nine thousand, we're in the atmosphere." I reported. Anakin pointed to one of the controls near R2, who was beeping madly.

"Grab that, keep us level." He commanded.

"Steady. Steady." Obi-Wan said.

"Easy, R2. Hang on, this may get a little rough. We lost our heat shields." Anakin told us.

"Five thousand. Three thousand, two thousand. Fireships on the left and the right." Obi-Wan said.

"We'll take you in." Said one of the Fireship pilots.

"Copy that. Landing strip's straight ahead." Obi-Wan informed.

"We're coming in too hot." Anakin protested.

"Easy, easy." Obi-Wan warned as we broke through the cloud line. Everyone jolted forward when the ship hit the landing strip, I had to cover my ears from the screeching of metal on metal. The fireships sprayed the ship with foam as we slid across the surface, eventually coming to a hard stop.

"Another happy landing." Obi-Wan said cheerily. I was half tempted to smack him for that line.


	15. chapter 15

Later that night, I felt a disturbance in the Force while I slept. Someone was feeling great amounts of fear and sorrow. Then I remembered what Anakin dreamed of. Padmé dying. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, knowing that the future held terrible things. That was when there was a knock on my door, and I opened it to see Obi-Wan standing in his night clothes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You felt it too. Anakin is feeling something horrible. Where is he?" Obi-Wan asked me.

"I don't know, I'd assume in his room." I answered, knowing it was wrong. Obi-Wan grabbed my hand gently and walked me down through the temple to his room, hastily knocking on the door.

"Anakin? Are you in there?" I called. There was no response, and we had no way inside.

"What do you propose we do?" Obi-Wan asked me.

"Patience. An opportunity will present itself in the future. In the meantime, we need our sleep." I said, heading back to my room.

"As you see it, Master Lyons." Obi-Wan mocked, not stopping when we reached my room. I used the Force to shove him, making him trip and fall, before shutting my door. It was the next morning when I next saw Anakin. He was walking out of the private conference room with Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda, may I have a word with Skywalker for a moment?" I asked courteously. He nodded his consent before continuing to walk down the hall, completely at peace. It was once he turned a corner that I shoved Anakin back into the room and pinned him to the wall.

"You are going to tell me what's wrong with you, and it's going to be the truth. Got me?" I asked him with a threatening tone. He nodded with a terrified expression before I released him.

"Why the hell did you cut Count Dooku's head off?" I asked him angrily.

"It was the right thing to do. No one will suffer by his hand anymore." Anakin said.

"You're right, but it is way off of the Jedi Code to kill an unarmed man in cold blood, regardless of how evil and twisted they are." I berated him.

"Got it, are we done here?" He asked, sounding bored.

"Not by a long shot. Where were you last night?" I asked.

"In bed." He said in an obvious tone.

"Which bed? Because it definitely wasn't your own. Both Obi-Wan and I felt your terrible pain and suffering last night, but you weren't there." I ranted. He sighed, but didn't answer. "You're showing a lot of darkness. Including myself, most of the Masters can sense it daily. Watch yourself, and think about what you agreed to when you became a Jedi. That's all." I said, dismissing him. He started to walk away, but then stopped and turned with a hurt expression.

"What did you mean by most of the Masters, including yourself?" He asked.

"I was called to join the Jedi High Council a couple months ago. I answered it." I revealed quietly. He looked pale and betrayed. "Anakin, don't look so hurt about not being told. You've been on missions for a long while." I didn't want to deal with his complaints, so I moved past him and exited to the Council chambers. There was a meeting to attend shortly. I sat with the others, many of them holograms, and waited for Obi-Wan to arrive.

"I'm sorry for the delay, I was merely debriefing Anakin on the war efforts before he went to the Chancellor." He gave as an excuse, jogging to his seat. As he sat down, he gave me a look that told me there was a conversation in my near future.

"We have called this meeting to discuss a request the Chancellor has given, and to finalize our answer. He has requested to have an advisor seated on the Council, that advisor being Anakin Skywalker." Master Windu relayed.

"Does he really give us a choice, or is it just for formality that he asks to invade our sessions?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"He gave off the impression that he wants to agree, but I'm sure he is telling Anakin about his new position as we speak." Mace answered.

"I see this as an opportunity, an advisor who is also a Jedi could have the Chancellor's plan for insight backfire." Ki Adi Mundi suggested.

"Are you saying we should have Skywalker be a spy in the Chancellor's office?" Asked Plo Koon.

"These are dangerous times, and I feel something isn't right about Chancellor Palpatine." I input.

"Many here have felt that way, but none have agreed to act on such." Mace said.

"It's a risky move. If the Chancellor catches him it could be seen as treason. The entire Jedi Order could be seen as a threat." Obi-Wan predicted.

"The risk, great it is. But if Skywalker succeeds, the benefits, highly useful they would be." Yoda said.

"Are we in agreement?" Mace asked the Council. All of us nodded, fearing for the future. "To continue the matter, will we grant Skywalker the rank of Master, or see him as only a chairman?" He asked us.

"He has not earned the privilege of Master. He still has much to learn about controlling his emotions, especially the darker ones. Just last night, I'm sure many of you felt great fear and pain coming from him, as I did. He still needs further teaching." I gave my opinion. All of the Council agreed with my assessment.

"I see no further need for discussion on the matter. It is agreed that Anakin Skywalker will not be granted the rank of Master, he will be given his new title tomorrow morning. Now, on to the matters of war." Mace continued. My mind drifted into what would come, and realized that I just assisted in the destruction of the Jedi. The meeting adjourned a few hours later, leaving Obi-Wan to lead me to a secluded area. Master Windu stopped him, however, on our way out.

"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Council needs someone he trusts to convince him to spy on the Chancellor. We were hoping it would be one or both of you." He stated.

"We will bring it to his attention after his admittance tomorrow." I agreed.

"Good. Thank you." He went on his way, letting Obi-Wan continue his lead.

"You told him." He stated.

"Oh, come on, Obi-Wan. He would have found out tomorrow either way."

"I just wanted to be there to tell him." He slumped his shoulders.

"I didn't even mean to, it kind of just happened."

"It's alright. I'm glad he's aware." He sighed, givj g me a warm embrace.

The next morning I placed myself apprehensively in my seat, knowing how things would play out. Eventually the others were seated or projected, and Anakin entered the room nervously.

"Anakin Skywalker, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative." Mace said, skipping formalities.

"I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order." Anakin affirmed, showing actual maturity for a moment.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine." Yoda warned.

"I understand." Anakin replied.

"You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." Mace told him, I could feel that he knew an outburst was imminent. He reacted exactly as I remembered.

"What?! How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair! How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?" Anakin protested, showing true anger.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker." Mace said in a deep tone. I could tell by those few words it was his way of putting him in his place.

"Forgive me, Master." Anakin pleaded, taking his seat quietly. Both Obi-Wan and I showed our disappointment through our eyes.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, and have found no sign of General Grievous." Ki Adi reported.

"Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems, you must sweep." Yoda suggested.

"It may take some time, we do not have many ships to spare." Obi-Wan input.

"We cannot take ships from the front line." Mace said.

"And yet, it would be fatal for us to allow the droid armies to regroup." Obi-Wan argued.

"Master Kenobi, our spies contact, you must, and then wait." Yoda said.

"Actually, I know exactly where he is." I piped up. The Council turned to me, looks of puzzlement on their faces. "He's hiding on Utapau."

"You know of this. How?" Master Plo asked.

"I know things. In the coming months there will be great tragedy and revelations. In these times, we can only trust each other." A moment of silence passed.

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?" Ki Adi asked, breaking the silence.

"It is critical we send an attack group there, immediately." Mace ordered.

"He's right, that is a system we cannot afford to lose. It's the main navigation route for the southwestern quadrant." Obi-Wan agreed.

"I know that system well. It would take us little time to drive the droids off that planet." Anakin input, ready to fight.

"Skywalker, your assignment is here with the Chancellor. Lyons and Kenobi must find General Grievous."

"Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, I have." Yoda volunteered.

"It is settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all." Master Windu adjourned.


	16. chapter 16

Anakin was furious when we walked down the halls after the meeting.

"What kind of nonsense is this? Put me on the Council and not make me a Master? That's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!" He ranted.

"Calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age, It's never happened before. Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs." Obi-Wan reasoned.

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council." Anakin denied.

"But it's what you wanted! Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off." Obi-Wan continued.

"That has nothing to do with this." Anakin argued.

"Anakin, regardless of how it happened, you find yourself in a delicate situation." Obi-Wan said.

"You mean divided loyalties." Anakin corrected.

"I warned you there was tension between the Council and the Chancellor. I was very clear. Why didn't you listen? You walked right into it." Obi-Wan retaliated.

"The Council is upset I'm the youngest to ever serve." Anakin guessed rashly.

"No, it is not. Anakin, I worry when you speak of jealousy and pride. Those are not Jedi thoughts. They're dangerous, dark thoughts." Obi-Wan warned.

"Master, you of all people should have confidence in my abilities. I know where my loyalties lie." Anakin said.

"I hope so." Obi-Wan mumbled.

"I sense there's more to this talk than you're saying." Anakin told us.

"We have a mission for you." I told him.

"Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you." Obi-Wan revealed.

"And?" He asked indignantly.

"Anakin, look, I am on your side. I didn't want to see you put in this situation." Obi-Wan stalled.

"What situation?" Anakin asked getting worried. Obi-Wan sighed before telling.

"The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to." He said.

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!" Anakin protested.

"We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not." Obi-Wan pressed.

"Nobody wanted this, but the Jedi didn't want a war. Why should the Chancellor know what the Council speaks of?" I reasoned.

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?" Anakin ignored me.

"This assignment is not to be on record. The Council asked me to approach you on this personally." Obi-Wan answered.

"The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here." Anakin pushed his point further.

"That's the problem. He's gotten way too close to you." I said.

"That is why you must help us, Anakin. Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired." Obi-Wan pressed.

"Master, the Senate demanded that he stay longer." Anakin argued.

"Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place." Obi-Wan replied, becoming annoyed.

"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic. Against a mentor and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?" Anakin asked indignantly.

"The Council is asking you." Obi-Wan finalized. It was a couple days later when another Council was called.

"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau. We have had no reports of this from our agents." Master Ki Adi reported.

"How could the Chancellor have come by this information and we know nothing about it? We have had contact with Baron Papanoida and he said no one was there." Master Windu argued.

"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau." Anakin input.

"Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively, we should proceed." Yoda said.

"Does everyone agree?" Asked Obi-Wan. All of the Jedi concurred.

"The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign." Anakin reported hopefully. The Council looked at him in disapproval.

"The Council will make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor." Mace denied.

"Yes, this decision is ours to make." Agrees Ki Adi.

"A Master is needed, with more experience." Yoda said.

"Given our resources, I recommend we send two Jedi. Masters Kenobi and Lyons, perhaps." Mace suggested.

"They were not so successful the last time they met Grievous." Anakin input. Obi-Wan and I glared at him slightly. "No offense, Masters, but I'm only stating a fact."

"Oh no, you're quite right, but we do have the most experience with his ways of combat." Obi-Wan agreed.

"If I recall, Anakin, you failed all previous attempts as well." I added.

"Obi-Wan and Kate, my choice is." Yoda finalized. "Knowledge, skill and wisdom. Great allies, these are. She has grown faster than any this Council has seen before."

"I concur. Masters Kenobi and Lyons should go." Ki Adi agreed. All of the Jedi followed suit.

"Very well. Council is adjourned." Mace finished. I could feel the anger from Anakin in his chair.

"Obi-Wan, Kate, prepare two clone brigades as quickly as you can. If this report is true, there's no telling how many battle droids he may have with him." Master Windu ordered. Anakin skulked away to who knows where while we talked. It was within the week when we set out to Utapau, Anakin following to say his goodbyes.

"You're going to need me on this one, Master." Anakin said.

"Oh, I agree. However, it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase." Obi-Wan replied.

"Ye of little faith in me." I muttered, though he heard me.

"Master, I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training. I have been arrogant and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council. Your friendship means everything to me." Anakin apologized.

"You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master." Obi-Wan encouraged him. "Don't worry. we have enough clones with us to take three systems the size of Utapau. I think we'll be able to handle the situation, even without your help."

"Well, there's always a first time." Anakin joked. We laughed quietly, awkwardly. "Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you. Take care of him, Kate." He said.

"Haven't I always?" I asked. "And, Anakin, a bit of advice for the coming events. It is true that the Council decided you weren't ready to be a Jedi Master. The best thing to do at the moment is to prove us all wrong. Show us that you can become a Master." He nodded solemnly in response, which satisfied me.

"Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan said. as we headed down a ramp toward the waiting Republic cruiser, I felt sad at the thought that it would be the last time we would see Anakin. The next time, Anakin would be gone. Obi-Wan glanced at me while we walked down the ramp, feeling the dread set in my chest. After the fleet began taking off, he sat down beside me and looked at me. "What's wrong, Kate?"

"I lied to you a long time ago. When I was crippled. I told you I didn't know what the future held." He froze. "I know what happens over the next thirty years or so. Every major event, anyway."

"How you knew Grievous was on Utapau before even the Chancellor." He sighed.

"How I know what will happen while we are fighting on Utapau." He looked up at me. "Order 66 is going to be issued."

"I have never heard of that order."

"That's because it can only be issued by the Chancellor himself. It's the order to purge the Jedi."

"The Chancellor would never."

"He's a Sith, of course he would! It's been right under your noses, but he's blinded everyone. He orchestrated the entire war since the invasion of Naboo, and all I can do is watch!" I was tearing up now.

"Why wouldn't you change it? Why would you let it happen?"

"Because I don't know the outcome if everything changes. It could become worse than what I know. Just being here throws off everything, let alone if I kill the enemy before his time. At least I know there's a happy ending for some at the end of this timeline." He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I understand. I understand your uncertainty, and I agree with it. I would rather have a guaranteed good ending than no way of knowing."

"Thank you." I hugged him. We held each other until I was calm, and then it turned to kissing. It grew and grew until we went back to cuddling, leaving the rest of the ride in comfort.


	17. chapter 17

By the time we came out of hyperspace no one would know what we did other than ourselves. We were in the hangar getting ready to land while we gave orders to Cody and Gravity.

"Fortunately, most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here, on the far side." Cody said, indicating on the hologram.

"We'll keep them distracted until you get there. Just don't take too long." Obi-Wan requested.

"Come on, boss. When have I ever let you down?" Cody asked.

'You're about to.' I thought.

"Cato Neimoidia, for starters." Obi-Wan said. I remember that mission, rolling my eyes. We climbed into our fighters.

"That was Anakin who was late. I believe." Cody recalled.

"Very well, the burden is on us not to destroy all the droids before you get there." Obi-Wan relinquished.

"I'm counting on you." Cody told us. We took off to the surface, setting coordinates for the sinkhole capital. as we descended down, I spotted where General Grievous was stationed. The center of a Luchrehulk freighter being imbedded in the cliff a few levels above the landing pad. We set down under the rib cage of some native beast, immediately noticing the welcoming party. I got out and walked up, greeting the leader with a bow.

"Greetings, young Jedi. What brings you to our remote sanctuary?" Tion Medon, the leader in red robes, asked.

"Unfortunately, the war." Obi-Wan sighed.

"There is no war here, unless you've brought it with you." Tion denied.

"With your kind permission, we should like some fuel and to use your city as a base as we search nearby systems for General Grievous." Obi-Wan politely requested. A ground crew rushed out and refueled our Fighters while Tion leaned close to us and spoke quietly.

"He is here! We are being held hostage. They are watching us." He whispered.

"I understand." Obi-Wan replied.

"The tenth level, thousands of battle droids." He continued.

"Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time." Obi-Wan ordered. I went back and sat in my fighter with my new droid, T4.

"G9, take the Fighter back to the ship. I'm staying here. Tell Cody I've made contact." Obi-Wan said, getting back out. The little Astrodroid beeped a reply.

"You follow him, T4. And be careful out there." I sighed as our ships flew away, along with the innocent little droids. We quietly moved further into the city. "We need to find a ride up. The stables?" I suggested. He nodded, quickly rushing up a stairway cut into the side of the sinkhole. The two of us made our way through the city, looking up at the tenth level with electro-binoculars from our utility belts. I heard strange roars and cries aa short distance away, recognizing the feathered lizard's shriek. We came across a corral filled with about half a dozen dragon-like lizards. Obi-Wan walked up to one the wranglers and used the Force with his slight hand movements to trick the being.

"I need transportation." He said calmly.

"You need transportation." Replied the Utapaun.

"Get it for me." He commanded.

"I will get it for you." Agreed the alien. One of the wranglers turned to the others and chatters away in his strange tongue. We walked along the line of creatures, checking out each one. Finally, Obi-Wan patted one on the neck.

"This one." He said happily. The wrangler brought the chosen one out of the stable.

"Boga. She answers to Boga." explained the Utapaun.

"Good girl, Boga." I said, patting her. We leapt onto the creature's back. The beast reared up and scurried outside to the edge of the sinkhole. We rode Boga up into the rafters of the Separatist base, overhearing a conference. How none of the security heard the thumping footsteps, I'll never know.

"Safe? Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General. Without Count Dooku, I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe." Argued Nute Gunray.

"Be thankful, Viceroy, you have not found yourself in my grip. Your ship is waiting." Grievous dismissed. We sat in thought, thinking of how to do it.

"I say we just drop down in the middle of it." I shrugged, dropping my cloak to the metal platform. He raised a brow but followed my lead, hitting the ground behind the General.

"Hello, there!" We greeted in unison. He turned and laced his fingers, speaking in a mockingly friendly voice.

"Generals Kenobi and Lyons, you are bold ones. I find your behavior bewildering. Surely you realize you're doomed, Kill them!" Ordered Grievous. About a hundred battle droids surrounded us. We looked around, then walked right up to him. We stared at each other for a moment of tense silence.

"Enough of this." Said the General. The bodyguards raised their power staffs to knock us away, but we ducked as the deadly staffs whistled over our head. Our lightsabers ignited, deftly cutting one guard in two. His staff flew into the air and was caught by Grievous. The other three attacked us with an intense fury.

Obi-Wan used the Force to release a piece of equipment from the ceiling. It dropped on the guards, smashing them.

"Back away. I will deal with these Jedi slime myself." Grievous commanded, dropping his cloak.

"Your move." Obi-Wan taunted.

"You fools. I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself. Attack, Jedi." His arms separated and grabbed all four lightsabers on his belt. His four arms spun to create a flashing display of blue and green.

"You forget I trained the Jedi that defeated Count Dooku!" Obi-Wan shot back.

"Engarde, dickhead." I growled, getting into a fighting stance.

We were hard-pressed to defend ourselves against the deadly onslaught. We fought across the control room as the droid sharpshooters tried to pick us off. Obi-Wan mounted a ferocious counterattack and cut off one of Grievous's hands. A loud explosion came echoing throughout the sinkhole, grabbing our attention. All of us glanced to the entrance of the control center and saw clones in the distance, attacking droids in the sinkhole. On the far wall of the sinkhole, troopers could be seen rappelling onto balconies.

"I may not defeat your droids, but our troops certainly will." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Army or not, you must realize you are doomed." The General threatened.

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan shot back.

Twenty clones suddenly rappeled into the entrance of the control center, guns blazing. Absolute chaos ensued. Laser bolts flew everywhere as the droids returned fire. We attack Grievous, who defended himself rigorously with one of his bodyguard's electro-staffs. I used the Force to hurl him backwards. He fell onto a lower platform and we jumped down after him. More clones rappelled into the control center and blasted away at the remaining droids.

We cut down several droids as we raced to the entrance of the control center. I spotted Grievous racing toward one of the landing platforms in the midst of the battle. He climbed onto a wheel scooter and took off down the wall of the sinkhole. Obi-Wan whistled for Boga, who ran to him. The chase scene had begun. We dropped onto the top of a part of the Luchrehulk center, shaking my lightsaber from my belt and dropping it far below.

We continued all the way to a secret landing platform with a small Federation Fighter sitting in the middle of it. We caught up to the monster and Obi-Wan grabbed his staff. We raced out of the tunnel system and onto the landing platform. Obi-Wan yanked on the staff, then jumped off of Boga and onto the General's scooter, knocking both to the ground. I jumped off and ran to them as General Grievous pulled out a laser pistol and fired at Obi-Wan. The Jedi reached out his hand, grabbed the General's electro-staff and spun the staff, blocking the laser bolts. We charged him, passing the staff between each other and hitting the cyborg in the stomach, knocking the gun away. I hit him with the staff, and the force bent his forearm. He punched me, sending me flying and slipping over the edge of the platform. The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Obi-Wan struggling to avoid the deadly blows of the brutal, unstoppable droid. He pulled his stomach plate loose, revealing the alien life form's guts encased in a bag in the Droid's chest. Grievous grabbed Obi-Wan, hoisting him over his head, and tossed him at me. Obi-Wan dangled off the edge of the platform desperately. The General then snatched the staff and charged us. At the last second, Obi-Wan reached out his hand and used the Force to retrieve the droid's laser pistol. The Jedi fired several blasts in the stomach area of the alien cyborg, lighting on fire and exploded from the inside out. The smoldering Droid fell to the ground. Obi-Wan pulled himself up onto the platform before helping me up and walks by the destroyed carcass.

"So uncivilized." He commented, tossing the pistol on the corpse. I chuckled and hugged him from the side, following him back to Boga and clambering on to her back. The trusty beast reared up and took off into the tunnel system. The battle between the clones and the droids rages throughout the sinkhole. We rode up to Cody for new orders.

"Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels." Obi-Wan commanded.

"Very good, sir." He said, moving away. He then came back, and handed us our sabers. "Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing these." He said. I slid down to the stone floor, looking up to Obi-Wan.

"I'll help here. We need to spread out." He nodded, clipping his lightsaber to his belt.

"Thank you, Cody. Now let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here." Obi-Wan commented before taking off on Boga.

"Yes, sir!" Cody and Gravity affirmed. The battle raged all around us. Droids and clones were everywhere, letting loose torrents of blaster fire. Crab droids were being taken down as well. Cody's and Gravity's comlinks beeped, alerting them to a message. A knot formed in my chest, fear grasping my heart.

"Gravity, don't follow your next order. Please don't." I begged. A hologram of the Chancellor in a hooded robe buzzed to life in their hands, the audio speaking clearly.

"Execute Order 66." He rasped.

"It will be done, my lord." Cody agreed, Gravity nodding. I ignited my lightsaber, looking behind me and realizing everyone was aiming at me.

"Shit." I growled. "Come on, guys. We've fought together. You know we're on the same side."

"Not this time, General." Gravity shook his head.

"Come on, man." I pleaded. A blaster shot caught my right shoulder, startling me into action. I sent the Force outward, freezing everyone in the area. I ran past all of the laser bolts just in time to see Boga and Obi-Wan fall down far below. I let the soldiers go, leaping off of the balcony and into free fall. My entire body was suddenly hit with the worst feeling imaginable. It wasn't fear or sadness, nor anger. This was loss on a grand scale. The feeling of thousands of Jedi dying around the galaxy. I was so disoriented by the heartache of it, that I didn't realize I had hit the water. I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me to the surface, gently resting me on the rocks. I eventually snapped out of it, coughing and wiping my eyes. I grasped him, sobbing into his soaked shoulder.

"I warned you. I warned everyone."

"I know you did. We didn't listen." He sighed.

"Don't you get it? Sense it? Can't you feel all of the lives being destroyed? All of this is because no one listened!"

"Kate, we can't worry about that right now. Right now, we need to get to the temple. We need to try and save as many as possible." He helped me to my feet. I wrapped careful fingers in the wall, taking my first steps upward.


	18. chapter 18

"We need a fighter." I whispered as we hid behind some crates of supplies. It had taken forever, but we had finally made our way back to the city.

"Did you find Kenobi and Lyons?" Asked a Captain, speaking with another.

"Sir, no one could've survived that fall." The other clone argued.

"Grievous had one, we could use that." Obi-Wan suggested.

"It's for one person." I stated the obvious.

"Someone would sit in the other's lap." He continued.

"Fine, but no funny ideas." I joked, following him through the tunnels. After a long trek we finally got to the platform, with no clones to deal with.

"Let's get out of here." Obi-Wan said flatly, entering the fighter. I sat down on his lap, and laid back against him. After we broke out of the system was when I decided to sleep. It was the only place where nothing could hurt me.

I awoke when the ship jolted, snapping to attention and accidentally head bumping Obi-Wan.

"Relax, we're boarding Senator Organa's cruiser." He explained as I was blinded by bright light.

"Can we trust him?" I asked tiredly, rubbing my eyes.

"He's a politician, so no. He is, however, Padmé's friend." Obi-Wan said as the doors closed under us, allowing us to land. Bail Organa and Master Yoda were waiting for us once we exited the cockpit.

"You made it." Bail greeted.

"Master Kenobi, Master Lyons, dark times are these. Good to see you, it is." Yoda added.

"You were attacked by your Clones, also?" Obi-Wan asked.

"With the help of the Wookiees, barely escape, I did." Yoda explained.

"How many other Jedi managed to survive?" I asked the Master.

"Heard from no one, have we." Yoda revealed solemnly.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. That's why I went looking for Yoda." Bail input.

"Have we had any contact from the Temple?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully.

"Received a coded retreat message, we have." Yoda answered.

"It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says that the war is over." Organa said.

"Well, then we must go back! If there are other stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed." Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous to return." Bail argued.

"Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?" Yoda asked curiously.

"Yes, Master. There is too much at stake here, and we need a clearer picture of what has happened." Obi-Wan answered.

"I agree, we must save as many Jedi as possible." I said.

"I agree. In a dark place we find ourselves, a little more knowledge might light our way." Yoda suggested. After the long ride through hyperspace, we began approaching Coruscant. The Alderranian Cruiser came out above the city planet.

"We are receiving a message from the Chancellor's office, sir." The pilot announced as we entered the atmosphere.

"Send it through." Bail ordered.

"Yes, sir." Replied the pilot, pushing a button. Mas Amedda appeared on the small screen.

"Senator Organa. The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic requests your presence at a special session of Congress." He relayed.

"Tell the Chancellor I will be there." Agreed the Senator.

"Very well. He will be expecting you." Amedda said, the screen shutting off.

"It could be a trap." Bail hypothesized immediately.

"No, I don't think so. The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact." Obi-Wan argued.

"The sudden slaughter of both Jedi and the Senate would cause a galaxy-wide panic. Many systems would start another war against the Chancellor." I continued.

"If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be." Yoda said. We landed in one of the hangars in the senatorial complex, exiting the ship and meeting the inspector.

"Welcome back, Senator. May I see your clearance?" Requested the clone guard.

"Certainly." Bail agreed, handing him the card.

"Thank you, you may proceed. We will take custody of the Jedi." He said with distaste.

"It would be better if we stayed with the Senator." Obi-Wan said, using the Force.

"It would be better if they stayed with you." The guard repeated. Bail and his entourage headed for the Senate building while us Jedi headed for our beloved temple. When we got there, the temple had crumbling walls and torn carpet. A few people in robes were standing by the entrance, looking lost.

"Well, at least a few made it so far." I sighed, Obi-Wan placing an apprehensive hand on my shoulder. We got closer, only for the figures to turn and aim blasters at us. More clones filed out from behind pillars, opening fire once they were in position. I activated my lightsaber and deflected blasts back at them, throwing my blade at some while I threw others into the stone walls.

"Be on your guard, clones will be swarming the temple by now." Obi-Wan cautioned once they had been dealt with. We walked inside calmly, pretending to not sense the troopers slowly forming around us. Eventually they formed an entire circle when we were on one of the bridge-like balconies, forcing us to stop with me at the front.

"Oh, boys. You don't really think you can defeat three Jedi, do you?" I asked slyly, cracking a grin. They moved in, and we used the force to throw them back, most falling to their deaths. The few that survived clambered to their feet and charged us with their fists. The three of us quickly killed them and followed the path to the communications center. As we walked across another balcony I felt sick to my stomach. The bodies of younglings and padawans were strewn across the carpeted floor, their eyes staring blankly forward. Obi-Wan took hold of me, knowing my legs were giving out from under me.

"Not even the younglings survived." Obi-Wan commented grimly.

"Killed not by clones, this Padawan. By a lightsaber, he was." Yoda observed a boy, no more than ten years old.

"Who? Who could have done this?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"If my memory is correct, I know exactly who." I answered solemnly, heading faster for the communication center. While Obi-Wan worked on the emergency broadcast, I attempted to find the security hologram I needed.

"I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away." Obi-Wan announced from the wall of electronics.

"Good. For the clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take. To change it back, longer still. Hurry." Yoda ordered, turning to exit.

"Wait, Master. There is something Kate and I must know." Obi-Wan requested, standing beside me.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find." Yoda warned.

"We must know the truth, Master." Obi-Wan finalized. Obi-Wan flipped a switch and a recording started. I watched, mortified, as Anakin easily cut through the younglings and padawans. It was a mass genocide committed by one of our own.

"It can't be. It can't be." Obi-Wan denied, I could feel the truth enter his mind. The scene switched to inside the Chancellor's office. Anakin was bowing before the Sith.

"The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious." Anakin reported.

"Good, good. You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?" He encouraged.

"Yes, My Master." Anakin said happily.

"Now, Lord Vader, now go and bring peace to the Empire." Palpatine ordered. Obi-Wan shut off the recording hastily.

"I can't watch any more." He refused. We stood in silence for a moment before I realized what we needed to do.

"Please, don't say it." I pleaded, tearing up.

"Destroy the Sith, we must." Yoda firmly told us.

"Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin." Obi-Wan requested.

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you both are not." Yoda denied.

"He is like my brother, I cannot do it." He further pressed.

"I will not kill him, but I will make sure he dies if it is necessary." I agreed quietly.

"Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader." Yoda consoled, trying to persuade Obi-Wan that it was the right choice.

"How could it have come to this?" He asked himself.

"To question, no time there is." Yoda pressed.

"I do not know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look." Obi-Wan said desperately.

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him, you will. Visit the new Emperor, my task is. May the Force be with you both." Yoda said.

"May the Force be with you, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan returned. "Do you have any ideas?" He asked me quietly.

"Yes." I answered.


	19. chapter 19

"Hello, might I help you? Oh, it's you, Master Kenobi and Mistress Kate. Come in, quickly." Threepio greeted. The alarm stops sounding.

"Has Anakin been here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. Right after the attack on the Jedi Temple." Answered the droid. Padmé came down the stairs in a robe, and Threepio stood aside.

"Master Kenobi." She greeted, embracing Obi-Wan. "Oh, Obi-Wan, thank goodness you're alive."

"The Republic has fallen. Padme, the Jedi Order is no more." Obi-Wan explained.

"I know, it's hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives is gone." She agreed confusedly.

"I believe we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making." Obi-Wan predicted.

"The Senate is still intact, there is some hope." She argued.

"No, Padme. It's over. The Sith now rule the galaxy as they did before the Republic." He announced.

"The Sith?" Padmé was confused beyond belief.

"I'm here looking for Anakin. When was the last time you saw him?" Obi-Wan started the questioning.

"Yesterday." Padmé answered discreetly.

"And do you know where he is now?" He pushed further.

"No." She answered, looking at her lap.

"You're lying." I accused, making Padmé glare at me.

"Padme, we need your help. He's in grave danger." Obi-Wan pleaded.

"From the Sith?" She asked mockingly.

"From himself. Padme, Anakin has turned to the dark side." He told her in a low tone.

"You're wrong! How could you even say that?" She defended.

"I have seen a security hologram of him-" He started.

"Please don't." I asked quietly to be unheard.

"killing younglings." He finished.

"Not Anakin! He couldn't!" Padmé denied.

"He was deceived by a lie. We all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice." Obi-Wan explained everything to her.

"I don't believe you, I can't." She further lied to herself.

"Padme, we must find him." Obi-Wan restarted.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" she accused.

"He has become a very great threat." He argued. As Padmé moved to sit down, she revealed her now obvious pregnancy.

"I can't." Padmé finalized. We both accepted her choice and began to head back to the speeder. Obi-Wan stopped and asked the question Padmé and myself had been waiting for.

"Anakin is the father, isn't he?" He asked her. Padmé looked down at her necklace, unable to face us. "I'm so sorry." He continued, not needing an answer. We turned and left as Padmé stared, transfixed, not knowing what to do. I could sense she was worried and tormented.

"We need to wait on Padmé's ship dock. She's going after Anakin now that we got that idea in her head." I said once we left. When we arrived, I set the ship to fly back to the temple.

"How long have you known what would come to pass?" Obi-Wan asked me as we sat on the metal floor, hiding behind some crates.

"All this time. I thought I could fix it when I first got here. Now I feel insignificant, unable to change the future." I answered.

"How much do you actually know? What does the future hold?" He asked.

"I know the course of events that we play a part in for the next two and a half decades. What that is I won't say, as I fear it will alter the timeline to the point where I don't know how to fix it." I answered. He seemed to accept that answer, and sighed in relief when Padmé's speeder showed up. She argued with Typho for a minute, then boarded with Threepio. We took our chance to quietly stow away in a closet, and I knew it was a long ride to Mustafar.

We didn't talk for the entire trip through hyperspace, for we had nothing to say. Eventually I could feel the ship heat up, and shutter as we landed. I sensed Padmé's sadness and fear turn to relief, then heard the ramp drop and footsteps running out onto the platform. I quickly used the Force to make sure I hadn't screwed the timeline by messing up the twins. I could feel six signatures through the Force. I knew what the five were, but there couldn't have been six. I was broken from my thoughts when Obi-Wan tapped my shoulder, gesturing to leave. We slowly crept to the ramp, the scene before us a sorry sight.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan and Kate were right. You've changed." Padmé accused, heartbroken.

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan or Kate. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me." Anakin warned angrily.

"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow." Padmé rambled. I started to cry, knowing that I caused her that pain.

"Because of them?" Anakin asked deeply.

"Because of what you've done! What you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you." Padmé pleaded desperately. Anakin looked up at us, rage filling his yellow eyes.

"Liars!" He bellowed at us. Padmé turned around and saw us standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser.

"No!" Padmé blurted in disbelief.

"You're with them. You brought those two here to kill me!" Shouted Anakin, raising his hand.

"NO! Anakin. I swear I-" She cuts off, grasping her throat as if she was being strangled.

"Let her go, Anakin." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Now, God damn it! Or I won't hesitate to slaughter you." I threatened.

"What have you and she been up to?" Anakin asked accusingly.

"Let her go!" Obi-Wan growled. Anakin released his grip on the unconscious Padm'e and she crumpled to the ground.

"You turned her against me!" Anakin seethed.

"You have done that yourself." Obi-Wan argued.

"You will not take her from me." He promised as he threw off his cloak.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." Obi-Wan continued.

"You're like a child with his toy." I began annoying him while we flung off our cloaks.

"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now…" His voice wavered. "until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Obi-Wan continued. We began to circle each other until we stood above Padmé. I kneeled down and checked her pulse, finding a scarily faint one.

"Don't lecture me, you two. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire." Anakin continued, glorifying himself.

"Your new Empire?" Obi-Wan asked, confused.

"It looks like you're on Palpatine's leash to me, not commanding an Empire." I added, equally confused.

"Don't make me kill you." He growled, his back turned to us.

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!" Obi-Wan clarified.

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy." Anakin stated.

"Wow, what a saint." I growled.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." Obi-Wan sighed in acceptance. We ignited our lightsabers and raised them.

"You will try." Anakin anticipated. He jumped and activated his lightsaber, hacking and slashing as he landed. We fought ferociously, moving into the facility.


	20. chapter 20

Sparks flew as our blades hit the walls of the small hallway, creating a rain of embers. As I kept backing into the control center I tripped and fell to the ground. I continued to block his attacks as I looked to the obstruction. A Separatist leader was lying dead on the floor, burnt cuts marking his body. Anakin used his other hand to punch me, then kicked me onto a control panel. Obi-Wan and Anakin both held out their hands to blast the other away, and were locked in concentration. They flew in opposite directions, Obi-Wan smashing a panel beside me. We both leapt up and ran to meet Anakin in the middle. Sirens blared as the shields on the collectors outside dissipated. Obi-Wan slashed a panel, opening a door to a balcony, and Anakin quickly followed us out. We continued the battle to the edge of the platform, and Obi-Wan decided to leap off of the platform and onto a thin pipe connecting the facility and the collectors.

Anakin Force pushed me out of the way and leapt over and after him. I scoffed at his arrogance and followed. The pipe wobbled as I landed, and I almost fell when Anakin took a swipe at me. Obi-Wan hopped down onto a collection arm, making Anakin and I fall. I quickly got to my feet and blocked Anakin's strike against Obi-Wan, then punched him in the face. He retaliated, grabbing me by smacking my saber out of my hand and throttling me with his left hand. He lifted me into the air, and blocked Obi-Wan's attempted swings. I grabbed his arm and squeezed with my own robotic left hand, crushing his bones. He shouted and dropped me, and I called for my lightsaber. I activated it at the last second before Anakin slammed his own blade down on me.

A volcano began erupting, raining lava down on us. We stopped fighting to take shelter between the collection clusters. A large wave of lava crested across the beam, quickly weakening it. We ran up towards the top as the arm bent and snapped, grabbing the nearest handhold. The sweltering wind whipped by me as we plummeted downward, stopping abruptly when the clusters hit the lava. Obi-Wan grabbed a loose wire and began swinging on it like a rope, trying to swipe at Anakin. I grabbed hold of him as he swung by and dropped to hang on lower. Anakin grabbed a wire close to him and attempted the same stunt, blocking our blades as he passed by.

"Lavafall." I muttered to Obi-Wan, making sure Anakin didn't hear me. Obi-Wan looked behind us and spotted a floating platform. I nodded, and waited for the swing back.

"Now!" Obi-Wan shouted. We both leapt off and landed safely on the raft. We hugged, comforting one another as the arm slowly fell over the falls.

"It's not over." I said, looking for a figure. Anakin appeared out of nowhere, landing on the head of a bucket droid. The poor robot dropped his bucket as Anakin made him fly towards us.

"Why didn't I see it before? You two are romantically involved! It was so obvious, now that I think on it. Why would you risk being thrown from the Order for this stupid whore?!" Anakin asked unbelievably.

"Shut the hell up, brat! My God you're infuriatingly childish every fucking day! You and Padmé might as well have had sex in front of the Council, it was so obvious!" I shouted, losing my temper for the first time in years.

"I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you." Obi-Wan admitted.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over." Anakin berated himself.

"From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil." Obi-Wan accused.

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil." Anakin argued.

"Well, then you are lost!" Obi-Wan shouted angrily.

"This is the end for you both." Anakin stated confidently. He jumped and flipped onto our platform, continuing the fight. We blocked his furious attack until land was behind us, and hastily jumped back, finally on solid ground again.

"It's over, Anakin. We have the high ground." Obi-Wan announced.

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin accused confidently.

"Don't try it." Obi-Wan begged. Anakin leapt towards us, and we blindingly cut his organic limbs off, making him tumble and roll to the lava's edge. He immediately struggled to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand, only sliding further down the black sand.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness." Obi-Wan ranted, betrayed by his brother of sorts. I picked up Anakin's lightsaber from next to his detached hand.

"I hate you!" Anakin screamed, truly believing his words.

"You were our brother, Anakin. We loved you." Obi-Wan wailed. Anakin's shredded clothing blew into the lava river, igniting his leg stumps. The flames traveled swiftly up his body until he was unable to be seen. Obi-Wan and I turned away, trying to drown out his cries and shouting of pure agony. I glanced back at him once the flames began to die, and he was unrecognizable to my eyes.

"Some day, Vader. Far from now you'll understand how awful you really are. Have fun in your itchy, black prison for the rest of your life. Give Sidious my regards." I growled. We turned and left him, unable to stay in his presence any longer. "Padmé." I said aloud. We began running back to the facility in the distance. The entire interior of the collection facility was a blur to me as I sprinted through the halls, not being able to get to the ship fast enough.

"Master Kenobi, Mistress Kate! We have Miss Padme on board. Please, please hurry. We should leave this dreadful place." Threepio commented distastefully. We hurried on board and found Padmé, wires and tubes protruding from her body to keep her stable.

"Obi-Wan? Kate? Is Anakin alright?" Obi-Wan and I looked at her sadly, not answering. Tears rolled down my own cheeks as Obi-Wan brushed her hair back. Padmé dropped back into unconsciousness. Obi-Wan and I rode in the cockpit, contemplating what to do in the future. I knew what would happen twenty years later, but not what happened between those times. I had so many things to plan over the next twenty to thirty years. All of that fell away when I remembered a revelation I had earlier. That reason alone would take up the time between the two movies.

We came out of hyperspace and landed on an asteroid of Polis Massa. Bail Organa and Yoda greeted us as Obi-Wan carried Padmé out of the ship.

"We'll take her to the medical center, quickly." Bail rushed, the medics taking her from Obi-Wan. We sped to the hospital, and the medical droids and Polis medics hooked multiple machines to the woman's body. After some time, the head droid emerged from the room.

"Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her." He reported calmly.

"She's dying?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies." The doctor continued.

"Babies?!" Bail asked, stunned at the sudden information.

"She's carrying twins." The droid said.

"Save them, we must. They are our last hope." Yoda told him urgently. The doctor rushed back to the operating room to begin birthing the babies. A few minutes later, Padmé was screaming from the pain of giving birth.

"Don't give up, Padme." Obi-Wan begged, holding her hand comfortingly. She calmed suddenly.

"It's a boy." Said the delivery droid.

"Luke." Padmé said weakly. She tried to touch her baby, but then began yelling again, soon delivering the second.

"And a girl." The droid finished.

"Leia." She named, even weaker. I watched her lay back, her breath slowing gradually.

"You have twins, Padme. They need you. Hang on." Obi-Wan begged quietly.

"I can't." She breathed. She winced again and took Obi-Wan's hand, holding Anakin's japor snippet with her other.

"Save your energy." Obi-Wan continued desperately.

"Obi-Wan. There is good in him. I know there is...still..." She slowly faded off. The monitors leveled to a flat line. Obi-Wan studied the small necklace she was still holding, still grasping her hand. A sob broke from me, far more emotional now that I was her friend. Soon after the procedure was over a medical droid approached me.

"Would you like me to examine both of your conditions, Master Jedi?" It offered kindly.

"No, thank you." I turned down. I knew who the doctor was talking about when he said both, but I couldn't deal with it at the moment. We mourned for what felt like days. No one talked, only looked at each other with sadness. Obi-Wan's eyes were the hardest to look at. He lost his entire way of life, his friends, and his brother in the same week. He was left with nothing. It was time to talk as we flew to Naboo, Padmé was to have a royal burial in the city of Theed. We sat at a conference table onboard, no one ready to break the silence.

"Pregnant, she must still appear. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept." Yoda started.

"We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence." Obi-Wan continued the thought.

"Split up, they should be." Yoda suggested.

"I agree, their presence when together is like a beacon in the Force. Everyone would be able to sense it." I said.

"My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us." Bail volunteered.

"And what of the boy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To Tatooine. To his family, send him." Yoda recommended.

"Kate and I will take the child and watch over him ourselves. We are more than capable of raising a youngling. Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?" Obi-Wan asked, not noticing the glance the green alien gave me.

"Raise the boy, you will not. Four Force sensitive presences in the room, I feel. Perhaps information you would like to share, Kate?" The Grand Master Jedi asked kindly.

"Kate? What is he talking about?" Obi-Wan asked, panic filling his eyes. I started to tear up, nervous for his reaction.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out. He stared blankly at me, stunned frozen.

"Strong the Force runs, in the both the Skywalker and Kenobi lines. Hope, we can. Until the time is right, disappear we will." Yoda ended the conversation. After Bail left, the Master continued. "Master Kenobi, Master Lyons, wait a moment. Congratulations, in order I believe they are. Forbidden, romantic feeling may be in the Jedi Order. Finished, the Order is. Happy, I am for you both. To another matter. In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you."

"Training?" Obi-Wan asked dumbly.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality." He continued vaguely.

"Who?" Obi-Wan pushed.

"One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me. Your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn." He revealed.

"Qui-Gon? But, how could he accomplish this?" Obi-Wan asked, amazed.

"The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied. How to commune with him, I will teach you both."

"We will be able to talk with him?" He continued questioning.

"How to join the Force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps." Yoda finished. We sat, amazed, beyond confused and happy. After the senators exited we were flown to Tatooine to begin our new life of solitude.

"It won't be easy, you know. Raising a child." Obi-Wan said as we purchased an Eopie. We climbed on and set off across the dunes, searching for any sort of danger.

"I know. I'm ready for the challenge, though." I responded.

"How long have you known?" He asked, having no other pastime.

"Since we were stowing away on Padmé's ship. I could feel sic Force sensitive beings in the area. I knew she was carrying twins, but the sixth I wasn't ready for." I answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Obi-Wan asked, downtrodden.

"You and I both know it wasn't the time. How would you feel if we were hiding in there and then I just suddenly said 'Hey, I know we're about to kill your friend and the other will die soon after, but I'm currently harboring your unborn child in my stomach.'?" I asked.

"Alright, I agree on that. It wasn't the time nor the place. But when were you going to tell me?" He further pressed.

"Once we settled down in our new home. I would've given you enough time to grieve before giving you a heart attack." I joked.

"I still might. Have you noticed how much grey my hair has?" He commented, rubbing it.

"I'm currently getting an eyeful, so yes." I laughed. after the laughter died we were quiet until the Lars homestead came into view.

"Moisture farmers. They live almost entirely off of the land. They'll be fine with regular visits for a little while, but Owen will grow tired of having 'some old wizard' coming to his house every day." I described. I gently passed Luke to Obi-Wan, who carefully dismounted the eopie. Beru was waiting for us, while Owen was gazing at the twin sunsets. Beru took the baby and smiled kindly at Obi-Wan and I before joining her husband. Obi-Wan and I got back on the creature before slowly moving off farther into the desert, towards the Jundland Wastes.

After passing through with surprisingly no resistance, we found our small hovel with a single moisture evaporator next to it. It was late at that point, so Obi-Wan tied up the eopie and I opened the door. I walked down the steps and through the sandstone pillars, seeing a large chest, a king sized bed, and a table with a looped around bench. It felt cramped, but it was amazingly cool inside. It was just as I remembered.

"This is where we're going to raise a child?" Obi-Wan asked behind me.

"Yes. Now, shut up and hug me." I requested, turning around to look at him. He gave me a confused look as my eyes welled up. "I'm going to cry." I sobbed. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Its alright. It's over, now." He consoled.

"Trust me when I say this, Obi-Wan. It's far from over." The embrace eventually calming me enough to sleep, which I realized I hadn't done since we left Utapau.


	21. chapter 21

_Where was I? Tiled halls, white walls, wooden doors every few feet. There were men and women walking by me, not acknowledging my existence. Some wore plain blue and pink clothes, while others wore white lab coats. I was confused, not recognizing anything around me but the race of being._

 _'Doctor Schueller to room 331, Doctor Schueller to room 331.' Said a voice over the intercom._

 _"Shit." Muttered some one behind me, a man wwearing a lab coat. He didn't have the Imperial symbol, so he was more trustworthy._

 _"Hello?" I asked, trying to grab his shoulder. He just moved through me, picking up the pace as he made a turn. I made to follow him, catching up with my cybernetics. He got to the room and opened the door, finding a couple of nurses restraining a seizing girl to her bed. A familiar woman was in the corner, covering her face. The girl settled, the heart monitor beside the bed returning to normal._

 _"How much has the rate increased?" Asked the doctor._

 _"Too much. Maybe once every couple days. They're getting worse, and the brain activity hasn't changed." Answered one of the nurses._

 _"Thank you." Replied the doctor in a quiet voice. The two left, leaving the doctor, myself, and the mystery woman._ _"Mrs. Lyons..." He began._

 _"No. Absolutely not." She answered, removing her hands. My brain clicked, recognizing the brown eyes of my mother._

 _"She's only getting worse, Ma'am. She's suffering." The doctor argued._

 _"Not yet. She's a fighter. She'll wake up before you know it." She shook her head, walking to the side of the bed and taking the girl's hand._

 _"Mom?" I came up beside her, trying to take her hand._

 _"Come on, Kate. One more miracle." She quietly begged. I looked at the coma patient, freezing when I beheld my own face. My face was sunken in, skin pale due to lack of sunlight and nourishment._

 _"No." I sighed. "Mom. Mom! I'll come back as soon as I can! I promise! Mom!"_

 _"Mom!"_

"Mom!" I opened my tired old eyes from meditation when Padmé shook me on the arm.

"Mom! Mom, there's a battle in space!" She alerted excitedly, practically pulling me to my feet and dragging me out into the early afternoon heat. I looked upwards and saw a Star Destroyer firing at an Alderaanian Cruiser directly above the planet. "Why do you think they're attacking them?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I feel familiar presences aboard the cruiser. Where's your father?" I asked, knowing exactly what was happening.

"He went to get more food, should be back in an hour or so." She answered.

"Alright." I replied, rubbing my lightsaber dreamily.

 _"You know what is to occur in the future. You know that Luke and Leia are destined to stop their father."_ Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, but I could go up there right now, and end this before anything needs to start." I spoke quietly.

"That could change the future for better or worse. Do you want to take that risk?" He asked me.

"No. Events must unfold as they should. I will merely aid in that effort." I answered, heading back inside. I sat down shakily, my knee had been getting worse with age. It was when Obi-Wan entered the room far later that I decided to speak up.

"Dear." I addressed him. He didn't turn around as he stowed the food and supplies away.

"Yes, Kate?" He asked, continuing to unpack.

"You saw the battle in the sky earlier. You remember what that means, don't you?" I asked him. He stopped and sighed heavily.

"I remember." He responded, turning to look at me.

"It's time." I said. Padmé looked between us, obviously confused.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, sitting beside me.

"We never told you everything about your mother. She's a prophet of sorts. She knows the exact course of the future." Obi-Wan said hesitantly. She seemed scared of that information.

"How do you know it's the truth?" She asked.

"A test." I offered. "In the next day or two the Lars homestead will gain two more droids. A golden protocol droid named C-3PO, and a blue and white astromech named R2-D2." I foretold. Padmé scoffed at me, not believing a word of it.

"Right. While you're at it, throw in a big secret plot with them. They're with the Rebellion, for instance." She mocked. I looked down, knowing I should keep my mouth shut. After a moment I couldn't help it.

"Fine. The two droids are with the Rebellion and are carrying stolen plans to a super weapon along with a plea for help." I added confidently.

"And what's this weapon called?" She mocked further.

"That's enough." Obi-Wan butted in.

"The Death Star." I finished.

"Kate, you know we can't know these things. If they find us here we're as good as dead, and you'll be tortured for information." Obi-Wan warned.

"I know, I just needed to prove a point." I muttered. He sighed, but said nothing more. I went to the basement, turning on the light on a desk and jotting down more notes on anything I could remember about the expanded universe. I had already documented Abeloth, the Starweird, the nature of hyperspace, and a lot of other things. When we left, I would leave it exactly where it was. Luke would find it when he made a new lightsaber.

If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that they had to be prepared for what was coming. Padmé could be an unfortunate wild card, depending on how her life went. If my vision held true, which they always do in things like this, she would turn to the dark side. I would have to monitor her from now on, looking for any signs of darkness.


	22. chapter 22

"Spying, now?" Padmé asked, startling me. I was sitting outside with binoculars, watching Threepio and Artoo be sold to the Lars'. Everything had gone smoothly, as far as I could tell.

"Keeping watch." I corrected, watching the three forms walk inside. I hummed and stood, placing the binoculars in the cloth bag I had on me.

"Why can't you just leave them be? They're not hurting anyone, and definitely not interesting enough to watch." Padmé crossed her arms.

"That man down there is carrying the future of the galaxy on his shoulders. Trust me when I say he needs to be looked after." I pointed.

"Why are you so sure it's him? He's just a farm boy." I sighed at the question, knowing all of the answers would show up soon enough. Padmé walked away without her answer, leaving me to make a quick check on her spirit. Frustration, anger and confusion plagued her mind. A slight tinge of worry, I noted, towards Luke. She was beginning to consider what I was saying about him. With time, she may even come to believe it.

"Obi-Wan." I got my husband's attention as I came inside.

"You don't have to make it so obvious." He chuckled, sitting at the table. "While the future may have been changed by your presence, how different could it be?"

"Very." I mumbled placing myself beside him.

"How much have you tried to change already?" He asked.

"Some, mostly back when I was younger." I shrugged, leaning my head into the crook of his neck.

"And how much has the future deviated so far?"

"None, from what I can tell."

"Then there's no problem. Everything will work as it should."

"Padmé wasn't in the original future, though. Who knows what could happen if she unknowingly makes a drastic change." I whispered, knowing the girl in question was in the bathroom across the room.

"Then we do what we can to put it back on track." I nodded with the simple answer, deciding to go downstairs and work on my book. As I sat down and poised the pen, I realized I didn't know what to write. After a little thought, I decided to leave proof of my existence and knowledge.

I was only part way into describing the battle of Geonosis when Padmé called down to me. "I'm going to Tosche Station. Be back before dark."

"You'd better. I don't want to have to save you from the Tuskens." I replied.

"That was-" I stood and went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Again." Padmé, in her rebellious teen-age years, had gone exploring with Luke in the Jundland Wastes. Of course, it led to conflict and show of Force ability to Luke. He swore to secrecy, thankfully. Padmé raised her hand and her travel bag flew over for her to catch. The door hissed as she left, leaving me to my own devices. When I sat back down, I sighed while contemplating.

' _I need to make a backup plan._ ' I nodded to myself, taking my pen and poising over a seperate sheet of paper.

 _Luke,_

 _Whether I am alive or dead, I know you will find this book and note after the events on Bespin, and the loss of your hand and lightsaber. Don't worry about the latter, there are parts I piled together along with instructions on how to construct your own. While things may seem bleak, maybe even hopeless, I know this war will end for the better. Now, to the main reason I'm writing this..._

I wrote for hours into the evening and night, finishing my recounting of the Clone Wars and the Revenge of the Sith. The next morning was one of the most important things I'd have to deal with over the last twenty years. Standing, I cracked my back and rolled my shoulders. Climbing the stairs was difficult, but I persevered and made it to our room. I groaned as I laid down on the uncomfortable bed, drifting off to a dream of terror.

 **A/N: I know it's been a million years, and I know this chapter is unbearably short, but rest assured I'll be back to updating on a decent schedule. I've been busy pursuing other stories, including (I hope) a good original book with my friend.**


End file.
